Legend of Korra: The Complete Story
by AudreyRye
Summary: Extra story line written to easily go along with the show's story line, but depicts a more mature content. Begins directly after Korra's escape from Tarrlok. More had happened than blood bending. Korra struggles to cope, Mako seeks realization of his feelings for the Avatar & revenge. Rated M for adult content throughout & sexual intensity in chapters 5,10,12,14,15 so far. MaKorra
1. The Worst Could Happen

I wrote this story to easily go along with the show's story line, but depicting a more mature content. Begins directly after Korra's escape from Tarrlok. Some repetition description of the tv show in later chapters to reinforce my scenes.

Rated M for adult content & sexual intensity in later chapters.

I do not own Avatar or the Legend of Korra! Just a fan who wanted to share what she saw behind the original story.

* * *

**The Complete Story **  
**Ch. 1**

**The Worst Could Have Happened**

* * *

"Is she ok? What did Tarrlok do to her?" Mako asked as soon as the healer and her assistant came out of the room. Him, Bolin, and Asami had been waiting for hours outside Korra's room. The healer just shook her head and started to pass by. "**WHAT DID HE DO TO HER**!" A plume of fire burst in his hand. The assistant flinched and backed away, but the elder healer woman stopped and calmly turned back to face them.

"Tenzin will tell you what you need to know. He asked that no one speak with you until he does."

The fire died out in Mako's hand & he felt as if the floor were beginning to shift beneath him. Bolin was instantly there, holding him up.

"Everything is ok Bro. Korra has been roughed up before. She is back, safe. They can heal her just like she healed my shoulder...am I right?"

Mako didn't want to worry his brother, but he had a feeling that this time was different. Maybe it was from the declaration that no one was to talk to them but Tenzin, or the anxious posture of the healers assistant as they walked out of the building. Korra looked so broken when he had carried her from the back of Naga to the saddle of the flying bison. She began to mumble on the flight back to the island, words of distress that were undistinguishable. The flight felt like it took all night, when he knew it had to be only minutes. Tenzin immediately called for the healer as Mako hurried her to the first empty recovery room. Mako waited by her bedside, holding her hand until Tenzin entered and insisted that the healer and her assistant be the only ones in the room. Beifong went back into the city to question the ex-metal benders she had rescued from the equalist prisons. Tenzin went to inform his family that Korra was back, but was not gone long. At some point later, the healer called only Tenzin into the room. The trio had no choice but to keep waiting… even now that the healer had left.

The thoughts kept repeating inside his head that maybe this time Korra had lost something they wouldn't be able to heal, although he couldn't figure out what that was. The nagging blackness inside him threatened to overwhelm him.

Asami put a hand on his shoulder, "Whatever happened to her, she'll get over. She is so strong."

He squeezed his eyes shut and walked away to stand by himself. The hours that they had been waiting was plenty of time for usually reasonable fire bender to find several ways to blame himself for Korra's kidnapping. If he had placed the pieces of Tarrlok's plan together ahead of time, he could have saved her. The rising level of recklessness in Tarrlok's actions should have tipped him off that the man was losing his grip with reason. If he had put up a fight to not be taken to prison, Korra wouldn't have been driven to confront the mad man. Now they had to wait on Tenzin, who he felt sure was thinking of the right way to tell that they had lost her… and that it was his fault.

Mako was so lost in guilt that he wasn't aware of Tenzin slipping silently through the door until the big man cleared his throat and motioned for the three of them to follow him outside. Pema was sitting on the outside steps, awaiting the news. She looked up at Tenzin. Although his face remained carefully emotionless, she read his eyes in a way that only a wife can and a look of shock registered on her face. Mako could recognize the despair underneath.

"No…" she whispered and silent tears rolled down her checks. Bolin and Asami, confusion registering on their faces, waited to hear what Pema already foreseen. Mako grabbed Bolin's shoulder to steady himself. _Don't say it…_ he whispered in his mind… _please don't say it…_

"Tarrlok abused her harshly. Many bones were cracked and broken. The healers were able to completely mend the outward abuse she took. She is still dehydrated and some effects of frost bite are lingering. We speculate that she was left in the snow for a time before Naga found her." Tenzin opened his mouth to say more, but only a strangled noise came out. His eyes fell to the ground as one hand began to nervously rub the back of his neck. "Tarrlok also did… other things…"

When the air bender's gaze lifted he stared straight into Mako's eyes, and a small ache begin to tug in Mako's chest. He saw now what Pema had seen before any of them. This time, the world was knocked out from beneath his feet. He fell to his knees and hid his face in his hands.

"What do you mean other things?" Bolin was asking. Bolin's innocence always astounded Mako, even though his brother had more experience with woman than he did. Bolin never saw the evil side of the world.

"We believe he forced himself on her. Her virtue is broken…"


	2. The Overwhelming Darkness

Again, I do not own Legend of Korra.

* * *

**The Complete Story **  
**Ch. 2**

**The Overwhelming Darkness**

* * *

In that split second, Bolin saw the enraged look in his brother's eyes. He had just enough time to grab Pema up off the steps and earth bend a wall between everyone and his brother before a wave of fire engulfed everything within a 20 ft radius. He had seen that look in those amber eyes only once before… when his parents were killed in front of them…

It was the only time Mako had ever lost complete control of himself, before now. The front of the building was on fire. His face livid, Tenzin quickly airbended enough wind to put it out. Bolin only hoped no one else had been near enough to be hurt by the blast. He heard his brother cry out in fury.

"Stay here!" he urged everyone. He barely was able to miss a burst of flame as he dodged around the wall. He knew Mako would never mean to hurt him, but his brother was in another place at the moment. A place so dark and painful that only Bolin could bring him back to reason.

He went swiftly to his brother's side as his anger was being taken out on the nearest tree, burning it's branches to cinders. Bolin grabbed the fire bender's wrists. He jerked back in pain as the flesh on his hands begin to whelp and swell. He set his jaw and grabbed his brother's shoulders instead, determined to force Mako to face him.

The feeling of lose, the wild look on his brother's face would haunt Bolin for the rest of his life. His brother's eyes were unrecognizable behind a glaze of pain & anger, his mouth contorted in a snarl, teeth bared. He tried to break free of Bolin's grasp, but the earth bender's grip was stronger. "MAKO!" Bolin yelled his name several times before slapping him in the face. The clouded look left Mako and he blinked in recognition of his younger brother. He tried to talk, but his eyes rolled back and he blacked out.

* * *

It didn't take long for Mako to come to. He was laying on the ground, looking up at his brother and the starry sky. He could smell smoke. He felt his brother's tension. He was immediately ashamed of himself for losing control. Then he remembered the cause and wished he was still unconsious. He put his hands over his face.

"You ok?" Bolin whispered. Mako nodded. He sat up and looked at his brothers hands. When he began to apologize, Bolin waved him off, "Don't worry about it, I'll have that healer lady fix them in a moment. Her assistant was actually pretty cute," His attempt at a light-hearted smile was smothered by his brother's glare, "Sorry. Truth is, the pain is actually a good distraction," Bolin's eyes flickered to those of the group who were still standing. Mako became aware of a conversation in the background. He heard Asami's trembling voice.

"Is Korra awake? Has she told you anything?"

"She hasn't woke yet. She has been through a traumatizing experience. She might not wake for days." Tenzin answered, "I hate to make her recall anything that has happened in this mess, but we need to know how to find Tarrlok as soon as possible. There may still be a chance we can get to him."

Mako shot to his feet. "I want to be the one to get Tarrlok!" He partly shouted, not meaning to.

Tenzin's reply was cold as ice, "Not if I find him first."

Pema's was shocked. As an monk, Tenzin had lived by an oath, to never take a life. She knew he loved Korra like a daughter, and nothing else in the world could have made him go back on that oath. Given time the rationalization would come back to Tenzin, Pema had faith in her husband. But Mako… no matter when Tarrlok was to ever show his face again, if Mako ever saw it, it would be the blood benders final moments. She had to do something to keep Mako's heart from turning black with vengeance.

"Korra needs someone to stay with her," she said suddenly, "She doesn't need to be left alone. I can't stay, I have the kids to tend to. Tenzin has the council to deal with, and we still don't know how long it will take for her to wake. Maybe Mako?"

Asami's face was full of hurt, which Pema would have to deal with that guilt later, but right now she was concerned for Mako.

"I'll stay with her," Mako said in a hushed voice, "But only until we know where Tarrlok is,"

"I'll stay with her too!" Bolin peeped in.

"No Bolin, there only needs to be one," Pema voiced a little too quickly. "It would be harder for her to retell everything with a crowd of people in the room." Bolin tried to hide his disappointment. For the second time in only a few moments she had hurt another of Korra friends. But all Pema could think about was Korra's well being and Mako's spirit. The expression on Tenzin's face said he was about to object to relying on the disturbed fire bender, but Pema's gentle hand on his shoulder silenced him immediately. She would have to explain Mako's risky struggle to her husband later. Perhaps if they went through the recovery together, both could find a way to live with what has happened.

Mako's stomach turned to ice. He had a ephemeral thought of what being there for her meant, then his mind went blank. As if he was in a dream, or a nightmare, his mind didn't completely register pushing past everyone and entering the still smoking building or walking into her room. He only began to register his actions when he saw that she was alone in the room, unconscious on her bed. Seeing her alone, helpless, made his mind snap fully back to reality. He pulled up a seat and stared at her unmoving form. He would never leave her side again.

The darkness inside him threatened to consume him once again.

* * *

Korra woke around mid-day, vaguely aware she was laying in a soft bed. Her last thought was of herself hanging desperately to Naga as they bounded back into Republic City. All at once the last 48 hours came rushing back into her memory. She had been captured by Tarrlok. Beaten, caged… desecrated . She jerked straight up, cringed and cried out as the memories threatened to drown her. She was aware of someone to her side moving swiftly toward her. She tried to back away quickly and tumbled over the side of the bed onto the floor.

"Korra! Korra its ok! Your safe. It's me,"

"Mako?" she whispered. Her throat was dry and her voice hoarse. She looked up into his eyes… and she knew that he knew. She turned her face from him and buried it in her blankets, taking deep breaths. She wished he wouldn't look her, she wished she never had to be in the same room with him ever again. She jumped when she felt his hand gently stroke her back but she was hopeless to push it away. _He'll never want me now…_She had a fleeting thought that she should be crying, but all she could do was focus on her breathing.

He let her have a few seconds to compose herself, then gently gathered her up in his arms and placed her back into her bed. He returned to his seat and waited. Even if it took all day, he would let her confide in him at her own pace.

She knew he was waiting, she felt his eyes on her, but she couldn't bring herself to look at him. Her voice refused to work and every now and then her body would begin to involuntarily shake. She chided herself for being so weak.  
A knock at the door startled her out of her thoughts.

Mako hurried over to the door. Korra heard Tenzin ask what was going on. Mako angrily told him she was awake but to let her alone. He was protecting her she realized. Her mind felt sluggish. _Why… why when he knows… he pities me! _  
She hated pity. Especially when it was directed at her. Especially when she had so much of it for herself now. She listened as Tenzin stressed how important it was to know where Tarrlok was.  
Suddenly, she was numb. Mako growled at Tenzin to back off and slammed the door. He stomped back over toward Korra.

"Tenzin wants to know what happened…" she stated.

"He can wait,"

"There isn't any need to wait." And with shocking calmness, she began to relate everything that happened to her.


	3. Taken & Condemned

I do not own Legend of Korra or Avatar. I'm simply not that lucky.

OK, this chapter is a little… gruesome. You can skip over it and I will have a brief summery in the next chapter. I don't usually write about such appalling acts, especially not in such detail, but again, I 'm just expressing my view. I felt it needed to be told to relate the struggles in the following chapters.

It may be harsh to read and very amateurly written. Go easy on me.

* * *

**The Complete Story **  
**Ch. 3**

**Taken & Condemned**

* * *

She told it as if she was describing someone else's misfortunes that she might have heard over the radio. She told of going to confront Tarrlok after Mako, Bolin, and Asami had been taken to prison. Of besting him, only to be overcome by his blood bending. Of being shut into a truck and driven far out of the city into the slopes of the surrounding mountains.

Mako tried to steady himself when she began telling of how the councilman had beat her, using his blood bending to weaken her & repeatedly slam her into everything, before bending her into the basement of the cabin & leaving her alone in the steel cage.

She retold her struggle to mediate and relive Aang's experience with Yakone. "I watched everything from the side, but I felt everything as if I was Aang," she whispered, remembering. "I knew the evil inside Yakone. I felt the need to see him in prison. The desperation when he began to blood bend everyone in the room. The pain when he bended me."

When she could have been regaining her strength waiting in the cage, she was reliving her past life's pain. _She has been physically, mentally, & emotionally tortured the entire time_ Mako realized.

After recounting the struggle of Aang relieving Yakone of his bending, Korra confirmed that Tarrlok was indeed Yakone's son. She had no time to rest from her past visions before Tarrlok returned, angry that everyone now knew of his blood bending secret.

"I was so cocky," Korra stated emotionless, "I was throwing every fact I knew about him in his face… He told me of his plan to rule the city by being it's savior, except I had gotten in his way…" Mako saw her lip begin to tremble and took her hand in his.  
"Then he smiled… "

Her eyes were large and unblinking. Her voice sounded unlike her own as she spoke his exact words, she could hear them as if he was threatening them again "_I'm going to start a new life, and your coming with me as my hostage…But I will return to Republic City one day_." She paused, remembering the moment. Mako tightened his grip on her. She folded her knees up to her chest, wrapping one arm around them, but still clinging to his hand with the other. He knew what was coming, told himself to make her stop, but all he could do was listen.

"He said he was going to take me... That I would have to satisfy his every need," She could still hear the madness in her captive's voice. She could still feel her fear.

"_You will bare my many children. They will avenge me! Imagine how strong they will be Avatar…_" She had lost herself in the past and began to mimic the tone of his voice "_In time you will give in to the inevitable. Would you like a small taste now, Avatar? I can take you by force, I can make you like it like a street whore…_"

Small gasping noises escaped her lips, but no tears fell on her face. Mako was paralyzed by what he was hearing. Not only was she was recounting the events in shocking detail, she was imitating the lunatic that believed he could cage her and use her for such atrocities!

"He opened the door and bended me into the air… The look on his face… He had entirely lost his mind! I floated in front of him. With one hand still bending me, he grabbed my hair and pulled me to him. I tried to fight as he kissed me. All I could do was scream."

Mako's chest felt as if it was being torn apart. He tightened his grip further on her hand and pressed the palm of his other to his chest, trying to stop the aching, "You don't have to go on, Korra," he prayed she wouldn't.

"He laughed and threw me away from him. He had to bend me against the wall to keep me still... And then… Then he curled his hand… and I felt him."

She was pressing her knees so tightly together that her legs were shaking. Mako pressed his forehead to the bed, against their entwined hands. "Stop Korra, please stop,"

She continued on as if she didn't hear him, her voice slightly higher pitched than before, "It hurt… I cried for him to stop. But he… over and over again…"

The pain in Mako's chest was suffocating him. He silently gasped to regain his breath.

"Then he stopped." Mako's blood ran cold. He sat motionless, listening. _It was finally over,_ he thought. But when he looked up at her face, his heart stopped. He never thought she was capable of an expression so full of helplessness… and guilt. Pain began to seep into her voice, "Then he made me like it…"

Mako's mouth fell open… his stomach lurched as he fought an insistent wave of nausea, "He wasn't even blood bending me anymore… I was exhausted. I kept telling myself to move but I could barely keep my eyes open… He laughed and waved his fingers... I wasn't expecting it… I was so surprised…I never felt… before… I hate him… I HATE HIM" Tears were sliding down Mako's cheeks, he squeezed his eyes shut trying not to see her struggle to keep her face emotionless. But in the darkness behind his eyes he could see an image of a mad man taking advantage, in the most violating way, of an innocent girl who didn't even have the strength to lift a hand against him. He barely even physically touched her, but somehow this intrusion was far worse. He could see Tarrlok's satisfied face, Korra breathing in ire…

"Then Amon was there, waiting for Tarrlok after he threw me back into the box. He tried to fight him… I was able to escape the chi blockers and sled down the hill. My strength gave out. I tripped on a root then hit a tree. I don't know how long I was there until Naga found me. And I guess you found her."

An anger welled up inside the fire bender, murder was in his voice, "Tarrlok? Where. Is. He?"

"Amon took him,"

* * *

Mako called for the healer to bring Korra a sleeping tonic that would ensure she fall into a deep dreamless slumber.

"Stay with me," the plea barely left her lips, but he recognized it for what it was. She was lost, and frightened, and ashamed. He was her only hope. He laid down on the bed next to her, pulled her to his chest and held her tightly. It took only a few moments before the medicine took effect. When he heard her breathing even out and her body relax, he forced himself to let her go so he could find Tenzin.

He didn't have to look far. Tenzin was pacing just outside the building. By the look of the grass that was completely wore into the ground, he had been there a while. He saw Mako and opened his mouth to voice a dozen questions that fought to leave him, but the look on the young bender's face stopped him. He asked the only one he truly needed to know.

"Where is Tarrlok?"

"Condemned."

Tenzin nodded as Mako went back inside to resume his place beside Korra.


	4. Hopeless

Don't own LoK or Avatar. Just making sure you know.

Quick Summary for those who chose to skip Chatper 3. Korra told Mako of her experience being Tarrlok's captive: Beating, Meditation, Yakone, & Tarrlok going all kinds of crazy. Tarrlok barely physically touched her, but took her "virtue" with his blood bending. Mako is in a world of hatred, Korra is emotionally scarred.

Those of you who are still with me, don't worry, No more of that last chatper. But some nice intensity in Chapter 5, soon to be updated.

* * *

**The Complete Story **  
**Ch. 4**

**Hopeless**

* * *

His arm tightened around her as her medical induced sleep allowed her the dreamless peace she needed. He laid on top of the covers, while she slept under with her back against him, her face void of emotion. He was afraid of how different she would be when she woke. After everything she has been through… could she still be the same? Would she still feel the same about him? One of the things that he could always depend on was the way she felt about him. He had denied it, to himself and anyone else. But he knew her feelings for him had gone unchanged since she kissed him… Their kiss that was so long ago.

He sighed and buried his face in her hair. He would never let her be taken away again. His last thoughts before he drifted into sleep himself was of his planning revenge on Tarrlok. No matter what Amon did to him, Mako would find him and do worse.

Korra woke with the sounds of night coming through her window. She tried to clear the confusion from her head. She was in a room at Air Temple Island. But somehow everything was different… She sat up, putting a hand to her aching head.

She jumped when she felt someone raise up beside her. Amber colored eyes stared back at her. Mako… he had stayed with her. She had gone asleep in his arms and woken up there. She buried her face in her hands.

"I'm sorry, Mako. I forgot where I was for a moment."

"It's ok," he soothed, pushing a strand of hair away from her face, "Your safe."

Korra become conscious of the fact that she was only in her undergarments and her sleeveless shirt. She quickly glanced around the room for the rest of her attire. Although she knew he had been there the whole time with her like this, she still felt exposed.

"Mako, shouldn't you be somewhere else?" _Like with Asami_, she thought.

"You'll be lucky if I don't permanently attach myself to your side from now on!"

Korra allowed herself a small smile, then let her head fall back into her hands. "I can't let you do this Mako."

"Do what?"

"Stay with me like this."

"I'll do what I want, Korra,"

She spoke through gritting teeth, her frustration rising, "I'm broken Mako. I'm sure the healers told you. And then there is Asami. Besides being beautiful and rich… she is still… she would be…" Korra couldn't get the rest out.

"All I can think about is you right now," Mako declared honestly.

Her annoyance quickly got the best of her. "Get Out! GET OUT! Don't you understand! I'm filth! I'm ruined!" She tried to push him from her bed, but he refused to go.

"I don't care Korra. None of that was your fault."

"But it still happened!"

"I'll die before I let it happen again! You mean to much to me! I lo-"

They both froze, staring at each other. He wanted to tell her, but choked. Something in her blue eyes had stopped him. He meant what he said, and what he almost said. He had never admitted it fully to himself, but there was no taking it back now. Why couldn't he say it? He tried again, but what came out was,

"I'm not leaving you, Korra"

He pulled her against him as the tears that had been locked away inside her forced their way out. In the dark, with his arms around her, she cried as silently as her hopelessness would let her.

* * *

The following day, she refused speak to him. He brought her broth at the advice of the healer that it wouldn't upset her stomach.

He sat by her, watched her eat, but she still refused to look at him. Bolin came to bring her flowers, she pretended to fall asleep a few moments after he walked through the door. Mako was worried. This wasn't the confident head strong girl he had met at the arena. And he knew if he didn't do something soon, he would lose her forever.

Just before nightfall, Mako decided what he was going to do.

* * *

He left Korra's room long enough to eat dinner and check on his brother. Bolin and Asami were out on Naga, listening for any news of upcoming events. Pema informed him that, so far, the only talk on anyone's lips was of the traitor councilman, still at large, who could blood bend at will.

He returned to find her sitting on the window seat, her back against the frame. All the lamps had been blown out, the room was dark. The moonlight illuminated her form. She had her knees to her chest, one arm wrapped around them, the other hung limply off the seat. She was staring blankly out into the waves that steadily crashed into the island. He winced as his mind recalled that the way she was sitting now was exactly the way she was when she confided in him the gruesome details of what that fiend did to her. He gave himself a mental slap and entered the room. She wore a long shirt that covered her chest but left her legs bare. Her slightly damp hair fell loose around her shoulders. Pema had bathed her, but Korra had offered no help at all. She had receded within' herself, letting herself be lead with no protest.

"Korra?" he called. She ignored him.

"Korra I know you can hear me. I know how you are feeling…" He sounded childish, even to himself. He had no right to assume anything that she was feeling right now. She should have been angry, but she continued to stare out at the water, so he continued, "You can't let that monster take everything away from you. You can't let him take you from me."

She shut her eyes. He took that as a sign that she was at least listening to him.

"I know ever since we have met, you have had feelings for me. I've had them for you, but I couldn't return them. When I met Asami, I thought I could take the safe way out. Be with someone I didn't have complete feelings for… that way if I lost them, it wouldn't hurt, like it did with my parents."

And then the innocent water tribe girl was there again. He saw it in her eyes for a fleeting second. Compassion. The need to sooth his aches. And then it was gone again, she looked back out into the water.

"When you were taken, we panicked. But even now that your back, I still feel like you are gone... Please Korra. Please come back to me."

She realized she was digging her nails painfully into her leg. He didn't understand that the part of her which could accept his feelings was gone. She didn't sit there willing herself to not exist, she willed herself not to feel! To be as cold as steel and indestructible as stone. She was building herself anew. She was becoming the Avatar that everyone expected of her, without emotion to get in the way. She wouldn't fail again.

"I'm here, as the Avatar. I don't belong to one person. I belong to everyone and circumstance." It was the mantra she had been practicing all morning. She looked at him with a stiffening resolve. "If I hadn't wanted to have a life, I would have never left the island & training. If I hadn't wanted friends, you would never have been put in danger. If I hadn't cared for you being put in jail, I wouldn't have went to Tarrlok. If I hadn't cared about … about losing my…" her resolve was faltering, but she quickly braced herself, "If I didn't care about what he done to me, I could have fought him off! Maybe if I didn't care about anyone, then maybe I would be the Avatar that the world needs right now and Amon would be gone! Maybe I-"

"No Korra. If you didn't care, then you wouldn't have the heart to save anyone. That is what it takes. Heart. And you have more of that than anyone has a right to have. That is what separates you from those you are trying to save the world from! You aren't a machine that can be controlled by the need of the people. You are a person, a human! You are alive to feel."

"I DON'T WANT TO FEEL ANYMORE. I don't want to feel that I have let everyone down. That a mad man is running lose, taking away people's bending, taking away their lives! I don't want to feel that those lives are my fault because I couldn't save them! I don't want to feel that even if I was to do good, there are still going to be people who will find ways to become even more evil every day! I don't want to feel that every time I try to be the person I'm supposed to be, I fail. I don't want to feel love for someone who shouldn't love me back!"

He grabbed her shoulders and pressed his lips to hers. She tried to push him away, but he refused to let loose his grip. She sat unmoving, waiting for him to be done. She tried to tell herself that she didn't find his strong hands comforting, or notice how soft his lips were.

When he finally parted, the she was at war within' herself. If she accepted his love, could she still be the Avatar she was building herself to be? No… she had to stick to her epiphany. She had to forget him and everyone. Her head hurt, her heart hurt.

"Mako-"

"No. Don't Korra. You're _not_ capable of _not_ caring for everyone. It isn't who you were born to be. It isn't who you are. And I'm _not_ going to stop caring about you."

Her vision faded into white as a voice began to speak inside her head. She intuitively knew it was someone from her past lives. Avatar Yangchen, the air bender Avatar before Aang, "The Avatar must be compassionate to all people, and the only way to achieve this is to live among them. The Avatar must experience human emotions, such as sadness, anger, joy, and happiness. You must understand the value of human life in order to protect it."

Korra's vision returned where she could clearly see Mako's worried expression. The walls crumbled inside of her. Mako was right, Yangchen was right. She could lie to herself and all it would do is harm her and those around her. She saw in his eyes the words he couldn't say. Her hands slipped around his neck and pulled him back to her yearning lips.


	5. Uh Huh

Don't own anything but my ideas. So :P

This chapter is nothing but "sensual innovation", if you know what I mean (or smut, for all you out there gripping your screens yelling "Lets get it on already!"). Feel free to skip it, again there will be a very short summary at the beginning of the next chapter for those who wish to opt out.

For those of you reading it, get ready for a bumpy ride. Holidays are not the best for writing, but I wanted to get something out there for you.

* * *

**The Complete Story **  
**Ch. 5**

**Uh-Huh**

* * *

He fell into her kiss, everything in his being relished how he felt as she kissed him, and hungered for him to return that kiss. He still had the worry in the back of his mind that he had crossed a line and at any moment she might revert back inside herself. But as she entwined her fingers into his hair all he could think about was showing her how much he needed her.  
She was still curled up against the window, moonlight entering the room silhouetted their bodies. He wanted to be closer, his excitement taking hold with the possibility of bringing her back from the ledge she wavered on. He pressed himself against her folded legs as he slipped one hand behind her neck to keep her deep within the kiss. A haze was entering his mind. He lost himself in her heat. He slide his tongue gently between her lips eliciting a small gasp from her that sent a shock down to his toes. With surprising urgency, he roughly trailed his other hand down the outside of her thigh. She trembled slightly as he grasped behind her knee and smoothly guided her leg around him.

Korra was dizzy from the new sensations he was bringing on her. All the her muscles were tense and tingling. Being in Avatar training all her life, she was kept sheltered from the rest of the world. She never knew, was never told, about the closeness and the sensations he was giving her now. She felt as if the world would end if he stopped touching her. She never wanted anything more than to feel Mako's mouth on her, his hands everywhere. She pulled on each side of his scarf, changing the depth of their kiss almost savage. She needed him to know how much she wanted him, how he was saving her from herself. She arched her back, pressing him fully between her legs, trying to find some way to manage the pressure pooling there. The window seat was high enough that it didn't require much maneuvering to give them the connection they craved.

The sound of her heavy breathing was driving his emotions to a place he had never been before. He knew they were moving too fast, but the press of her body ignited him with an unquenchable thirst. He slipped both hands under her and pulled her forcefully against him. His core ached for her. She writhed against him, responding to his every move with a matching desire. He wanted her to know that he loved every inch of her. His lips fell from hers' onto her neck. He was intoxicated with the sounds he was pulling from her. Her moans drove him to nibble or suck harder on her tenderest of places. He felt her pulse race below his lips.

She could feel him harden against her. Her thighs flexed as she felt his hot breath on her collar bone. She pulled the buttons on his coat loose, unstrapped the belt he wore around him, then tugged at his shirt with a small hum of urgency. He quickly slipped them and his scarf over his head then engulfed her lips once more. Her longing grew as her hands explored the defined muscles of his bare back and shoulders.

Her roaming touch on his naked body sent a jolt up his spine. He shamelessly gripped her hips and pressed harder against her, trying desperately to find some relief from what she was doing to him. Their moans mingled together as their hips found a steady rhythm. He pressed his forehead to hers, daring to go further. He slid his hand under the brim of her shirt, smoothly moving it up the curve of her hip, brushing against her recently healed ribs. Her eyes fluttered closed as he cupped her breast, a mew of approval escaped her throat. He never felt anything so soft, so meant to be in his hands! He almost came undone at the feeling. He forced himself to let go of her, shutting his eyes and holding still to keep himself together.

"Mako?" He heard the concern in her voice.

He vaguely recalled that this all started out just to let her know he wanted the old Korra back. He never intended to go anywhere past touching her lips. But now he realized he couldn't stop. All the emotional resistance he had kept toward her was flying out of him, and in its place he needed this connection to her. It took all his strength to give voice to his distress, "Korra, if we don't stop now, I don't think I will be able to."  
Her response was to hastily unbutton his pants.

Demanding desire overwhelmed him and he swiftly lifted her up onto his hips, cutting off her near complete attempt at his buckles. A glistening sheen of sweat covered both their heated bodies. One strong arm wrapped under her and held her against him, the other braced against the wall to keep them upright. She squirmed to get closer, tightening her legs around him. With a groan, he rolled his hips against her, pressing her into the wall. He had the fleeting thought that he should have let her finish with his pants. He felt like an animal, losing himself in the friction. Growls of pleasure came from the fire bender as he began biting her, leaving marks on her tender flesh. She let her head fall back against the wall as she whispered his name, digging her nails into his shoulders.

Hearing his name drawn from her lips like that, Mako had had enough of his self control. He was her's, she wanted him. He would give her what she wants. He quickly sat her back down on the window seat and had to forcefully push her away from him long enough to stand, kicking off his pants and shoes.

He heard her sudden intake of breath and became conscious that she had never before seen what he had just exposed to her. The sudden aspiration of ravaging her, taking her completely, began to drain away from him. He turned red, his mouth gaping for words to comfort & explain. But in the second it took him to look ashamed, Korra was already exploring him with the tips of her fingers. The unexpected sensation made his legs gave way. He fell on top of her, barely able to grip the side of the cushion to hold himself up from crushing her. She giggled, a sound Mako rarely heard from her. The grin that was spreading on his face vanished as quickly as it came when she took him fully in her hand. It felt so right, so her. She had never been the cautious one, heading into a situation head on. He saw her look of triumph as a guttural moan escaped him. She started to slowly stroke him.

"That's… not… fair…" She quickened her pace in retaliation, "Korra-if-you-don't-stop-I'm-"

He couldn't finish his sentence. He was so close... he had to swiftly reach down and pull her hand from him. He knew she wasn't quite ready to see _that_ much yet. He took a second to take in couple deep breaths. He noticed her hurt expression and tried not to chuckle at her purity.  
"Let me show you what I mean," he said with a mischievous look on his handsome features.

He kept his gaze locked with her's as he slid onto the floor. With his hands behind her knees he pulled her to the edge of the seat. He quickly latched a finger under the brim of her underwear and guided them down her legs.

"Wait!" she cried. She was startled by the quickness of his actions. When she had seen what he intended, she panicked. She was unconsciously squeezing her legs together, forbidding him access.

Everything stopped so suddenly that for a second he couldn't grasp what was happening. He sat in front of her, erect and needy. She had been so willing up till now… then he realized…

"It's me Korra. I'm not going to hurt you."

He said it with such tenderness that it took her aback. She bit her bottom lip as it trembled. She was afraid of the feelings she knew was about to come. Of associating him with the person who had wronged her.

He knew if he didn't continue, this would be a scar for her. A thorn that would prick her the rest of her life. She would never be able to bring herself to accept or enjoy... his touch… the thought made his heart skip a beat. He stared at her, trying to reason what to do. The moon light shone on her dark skin and illuminated her form. She lay on her back, unmoving except for the outline of her breast under her shirt, which raised with each unsteady breathing. He knew what he had to do… he swore he would stop if she told him to, but he had to try.

He smiled sympathetically at her and placed a soft kiss on each knee, then gently started to force her legs apart. A small nervous whimper escaped her, but he didn't slow to give her time to stop him. He tenderly kissed his way up her thigh. He felt her tense when he reached her.

"Mako, stop! I don't-" But he was already there. His tongue lightly brushed against her folds. She gasped, raised up on her elbows and tried to back away. He swiftly slipped his arms under her legs and held her hips in place so she couldn't move from him. He covered her with his mouth and lightly sucked.

She shuddered, falling back against the seat. He moved his tongue back and forth along her slit. Sounds that were a mix of pleasure and resistance left her lips. He tasted her, wet with the ecstasy he had just given her. He massaged her hips, careful not to let her have too much freedom to escape. He very slowly slipped the tip of his tongue past her entrance. It was too much for her to take. She ran her hands into her hair, covering her face with her arms. He pushed his tongue farther, then slowly receded back, curling it slightly. Then he waited, letting her make the next move.

"More!" Her gasp was filled with lust as she threw her hands down to grip the cushion. Every fiber of her being was on fire, trembling for him to continue! Everything that had happened to her, all the feelings that were forced upon her was forgotten, failing in comparison to what he was doing to her! Her fear melted away replaced by a hostile craving for him give her more.

Mako's world instantly brightened. He began rubbing her thigh with his hand, but quickly moved it between her legs so he could slip one digit into her. She let out cry that made his heart soar. The room filled with the sound of her pleasure. Pleasure that he was giving her! He was sure someone would come to investigate the Avatars cries soon, but he barely cared. His lust for her was engulfing him, he had to find release! He slipped another finger in and began pumping them at a firm pace, spellbound by the bucking of her hips.

She called out his name in her moment of shear bliss! He felt her tighten around his fingers, her body stiffen. She breathed out a silken "ooooooh" before coming undone.

He was elated at what he had just done to her! He felt her juices filter around his fingers as she fell flaccid against the seat. He pulled his hand away from her so he could reach down and stroke himself, once... twice, was all he needed with feeling her wetness on him. His groin clinched, his vision blurs, and he is vaguely aware of the rushing sound in his ears.

Korra heard him groan, felt him tense between her legs, and realized what had happened. She felt a certain pride that they both had been able to get release. He rested his cheek against one of her legs that were lazily resting over his shoulders, his chest heaving with satisfaction. Looking up into each other's eyes, they waited to see the other's reaction. At the same time they both began to laugh.

With a giddy expression, he scooped her up into his arms and carried her to the bed. They spent the rest of the night wrapped in each other's arms. He didn't know where things would stand in the morning, but right then Mako knew Korra was going to be ok, and that was enough for him.

* * *

Korra woke just as the first rays of sunlight were entering her room. She never remembered being so relaxed. She was resting on her side, glad to see that Mako was still next to her. He was deep asleep, stretched out on his stomach. One arm dangled off the side of the bed while his other hand gripped her arm. Even in his sleep he was refusing to let her go.

Her stomach growled. She hadn't eaten solid food in days. She listened to his steady breathing and watched his calm features for a while. She wondered how things would be between them now...  
She ran her fingers through his hair before lightly brushing them between his shoulders. She watched a small smile spread across his face. She wondered how she ever thought she could talk herself into never caring for him.  
She heard a door close somewhere in the near vicinity and wondered who was coming… Coming to her room! _Oh No!_

"Mako!" She hissed, "Mako get up! Someone is coming!"

Mako's eyes snapped open. He sprang from the bed, nearly knocking her out at the same time. He hastily apologized as he threw on his pants. Korra laughed as she watched him jump across the room, pulling his shirt over his head then fumbling with the buttons of his coat. It was impressive that he was able to complete most of the task in time, even quickly throwing his scarf over his shoulders. The door opened just as he was pulling on his second shoe. Pema entered the room holding a steaming bowl of broth.

"Good Morning Korra... and Mako."

She was startled to see him there so early. While there should have been nothing strange about Mako being in Korra's room -he had been there none stop for days anyway- him having his shoes undone caused Pema to lift an eyebrow at him with a questioning look.

Mako waved, "Morning Pema. Just came to talk to Korra this morning." The tone of his voice was unusually cheerful.

"Uh-Huh," was all she said. She stayed rooted in place. Her eyes drifted to their unruly hair.

"I'm feeling much better this morning Pema!" Korra smiled sweetly.

Pema hesitantly smiled back, "Uh-huh." Mako's coat was buttoned wrong.

Both benders' resolve was steadily starting to break the longer the pregnant lady stood there. It was a tactic she employed on her children and Tensin regularly.

"Wow, is it almost time for breakfast already?" Mako asked weakly.

"Yeah! Could I eat some solid food this morning Pema? I'm starving." Korra tried her most innocent look.

Pema's turned to leave the room "Uh-huuuuh."

They blinked at each other and trying to reason out what had happened exactly. That is when Mako noticed that Korra's underwear was still hanging off the corner of the window cushion.

Korra blushed, "Think she noticed?"


	6. Suppression

Short summary of 5 for those who wished to skip: Mako and Korra "fooled around" enough to purify Korra's distressed view of physical sexual feelings. They didn't by any means explore each other completely. They both fell asleep in the bed and was almost caught by Pema, but Pema still has reason to suspect.

I really enjoyed rewatching the show and integrating this story into it. The next chapter will get more into the show detail before a little more behind the scenes fluff. Thanks to all you who are keeping up with my story! It is great that I could bring a little spark of interest to you all! Now that the holidays are over, I'll hopefully be able to update sooner.

* * *

**The Complete Story **  
**Ch. 6**

**Suppression**

* * *

"I think it is about time for you to go to your own room, Mako," Korra chortled, rubbing her hands together, "Besides, I need to get ready for breakfast!" She lowered her hands to her hips, which were bowed slightly forward, and began tapping her foot waiting for him to go. He thought it was entertaining to see how excited the Avatar was getting about food. With a coy smile, he walked backward toward the door as slow as possible. He laughed as she marched over and physically threw him from her room.  
His amusement faltered a few seconds after she was out of sight. He stood, dumbfounded, staring at her door. He had spent so much time caring for her lately, he wasn't quite sure what to do with himself. Getting cleaned up as well seemed like a good start. He shook his head to clear the uncertainty nagging at him as he headed towards the boy's dormitory.

On the other side of her door, Korra had already darted toward the wash room. She yanked her shirt off as she slid to a halt beside the tub. The workings were designed to siphon the water up from the ground through a pump, and when let out of the plugged drain it rushed into an underground pipe that lead to the sea. She could have easily used her bending to quickly pull the water through the pipe, but opted for manually working the lever. She could have heated the bath within' seconds using her fire bending, but instead used the flint striker to light the kindling that had been placed on the tile underneath. Everything took half an hour to get where she was comfortable. She eased into the water, letting the warmth and a sense of rejuvenation seep into her. She was back in control of herself and ready to save the world! She swirled the water around with her finger, remembering what Mako's fingers did to her last night. A glowing feeling spread through her.

She stayed in the comfort of the water until her stomach reminded her once again of the food that waited for her. She reluctantly pulled herself into the chilled air. She shivered as she wrapped herself in a towel. She watched herself in a mirror as she took her time drying. She was physically healed completely, although slightly skinner due to the dehydration. No one would expect what had happened just by looking at her. She wondered how Mako had known. The healers probably knew, maybe Tensin and Pema… she shuddered thinking that she would have to face them soon.  
She put on her water tribe cloths and tied her hair up in her usual fashion. _It is good to be back,_ she thought, _No matter the past. AND It will feel even better after some food!_ She bounded out of her room, halting when she almost crashed into Mako. He had been waiting for her on a bench sitting just outside her room.

"I… uh… didn't think I would see you until I got to the breakfast table," she admitted. There was something odd about how he was there… again…

"You were taking so long, I wanted to check on you."

"I was just enjoying the warm bath."

"For two hours?"

She cringed, she hadn't thought it took that long, "It took a while to draw the water and heat it."

"Why didn't you use your bending?"

"I guess I thought it would be good exercise. There wasn't any need to check on me."

He found that an odd excuse, but shrugged and let it go, "And I wanted to walk with you."  
Korra thought this was sweet at first, then noticed the uneasy look on the fire bender's face.

"You ok, Mako?"

"Yeah, just thinking." He didn't mean to be so vague, but he didn't want to speak what was on his mind. He shoved his hands in his pockets and stared at the ground as they walked down the hall toward the building entrance. When he had left two hours earlier, all he could think of was getting back to her. His thoughts were bombarded with worry that would only be sated until he knew for certain that she was safe. It troubled him that he felt this way, and most of all that he chose to act on it instead of burying the feelings. She was the Avatar, capable of taking care of herself, and with a future chock-full of peril.  
He also wanted to be with her as she returned to herself, in case any lingering distress came back to haunt her. He imagined that even the tiniest remembrance of what happened might cause her to break down. Last night assured him she would be ok, but didn't suggest in the slightest that she wouldn't have her moments where she would crumble into his embrace. He missed a step as he realized that he wanted to comfort her. Besides being constantly worried for her, he wanted her to seek shelter in _his_ arms.

She mistook his silent realizations as regret for what happened the night before. Her heart beat in her throat. "I need to talk to you about last night…"

Mako smirked and did his best Pema impression, "Uh-huh?"

Korra slapped him on the shoulder but couldn't help grinning. Seeing her happy faintly eased the fear and doubt that lay siege to his heart.

"We can pretend it never happened, if you want." She said it quickly, wanting to get it out before she lost her resolution. She tried to make it sound trivial. However In truth she never wanted to forget it, but she didn't want there to be an awkwardness between them.

He held an arm out in front of her to stop her. He looked at her suspiciously out of the corner of his eye, "Why would we do that?"

She wanted to tell him that she knew what he did, what they did, was born out of the apprehension of her losing her mind. There was the necessity of the Avatar to stay grounded and sane. She wanted more out of events that had happened, more out of him, but appreciated the sentiment for what it was.

"I'm better now. You did what you had to… to make me ok. No one ever has to know."

He blinked, not quite grasping her angle just yet, "I think Pema already knows, or suspects. But I don't want to forget,"

"Are you still with Asami?"

He sighed, "I just haven't had time to talk to her yet. I have been with you, in case you haven't noticed,"

"Oh, I've noticed," She gave him a playful look.

Before he could retort, Bolin came bounding through the doorway. She was genuinely happy to see him.

"Pema said you were coming to breakfast. I am really glad you're feeling better, but she won't let us touch the food until you get there! So I thought I would come to see what was taking you so long. But your coming now, right!" He reminded Korra of a toddler jumping excitedly from foot to foot, fists clinched in front of him. She laughed and waved for him to lead the way. He shot punch in the air, mouthing a silent Yes! Bolin was always up for food.

Korra began to follow the excited earth bender, but halted as she saw the devastation surrounding the front of the building. The front was blackened, there was a large burnt circle on the ground, and the tree that had been standing beside the infirmary was unrecognizable!

"Whoa! What happened out here?" Her first thought was that someone had attached the island while she was unconscious.

"Oh, That is when-" Bolin began, but stopped mid-sentence when he caught sight of his brother waving his arms and shaking his head behind the Avatar, "That- That… is a long story. And it is time for breakfast, lets go!" He nodded, hoping that was reason enough to pacify her. She glared at him for more of an explanation. Bolin saw Mako's rather more deadly gaze behind her and realized he was more afraid of his brother than the all-powerful Avatar at that moment, "Ok Ok… this is what happens when a certain fire bender finds out that a certain… earth bender refuses ... to… give him his leachy juice! Yeah! And Mako didn't like that, so he was all like 'Aaaarrrg, Bolin! Rawr! and kind of exploded…"  
Mako slapped a hand over his face in disgust.

"Bolin," She strained her voice with as much threat as she could fit.

"OK! This is what happened when Mako found out Tarrlok… got… away," Bolin decided a variation of the truth would have to be enough to satisfy her and not get him murdered at the same time.

"Really? What happened to Mr. Cool Guy?" she huffed with a glance at Mako.

"We all lost our cool when Beifong told us you were missing," he said stone faced.

It was as close to the truth as he wanted to go. He was still deeply ashamed of how he had acted, but mostly he didn't want Korra to know that everyone knew what had happened to her. Korra accepted the answer and they continued walking toward breakfast.

* * *

She seemed to inhale everything that was set in front of her. Everyone at the table finished long ago, even Bolin who was always the last to finish. They all sat watching her, astonished. She was so hungry, she thought she would never get full.  
The sounds she made while eating reminded Mako slightly of the noises they had made last night. He couldn't help but look reflectively at her delighted expression.

"The food tastes amazing Pema. I'm finally starting to feel like my old self again,"

"We are so thankful your home safe," She answered. Pema pulled herself up from her seat, seemingly easily for a woman 9 months along. She gave Korra a wink as she started take away the empty plates. Korra felt her cheeks turn red.

"Let me help you with that," Asami offered. Korra had eaten so much, that Pema actually did need help taking them to the kitchen.

"Korra, I know you've been through a lot, but I need to know everything that happened," Tenzin's voice was calm as he looked at her with expectation. Inside, his curiosity was fighting to the surface.

Mako had prepared for this. He carefully set his face to show no emotion. He watched Korra carefully, ready so at the first falter in her voice, he would sweep her away so she didn't have to relive the past.  
But Korra headed straight into the explanation of how Tarrlok was Yakone's son. She began informing them with such ease that Mako lifted an eyebrow in confusion. Was she really going to tell them _everything_ so easily?

"But how did you escape? And where is Tarrlock?"

"Amon captured him... And took his bending." Her expression harden when she spoke about Tarrlok's bending, but it quickly soften again. She was fighting to be strong again. Mako's respect for her professionalism grew, but he was still ready to whisk her way in his arms if the need arose.  
"Yeah, he just showed up out of nowhere. He almost got me too," he heard the disheartened note in her voice. It would have been unbearable being captured by one mad man, only to be stolen by another. He shifted his eyes to the table.

"This is very disturbing news. Amon is becoming emboldened. Taking out a councilman, almost capturing the Avatar. I fear Amon is entering his end game."

Korra held her breath and vowed to herself that she would not fail again. Her and Mako glanced at each other. He saw an element of fear hidden behind her fierce determination. She saw his resolve to protect her. He thought briefly that the end of Amon would be the beginning of him finding Tarrlok.

Korra started to speak again, but her throat felt itchy and dry. She reached for her cup of tea to find it was empty.

"I'll get you some more," Mako was quick to get her anything she needed.

He hurried into the kitchen to find Pema and Asami cleaning dishes, "Can I get some hot water? Korra needs more tea." He even added a smile, thinking it might get him the water quicker.

"You're a fire bender, boil it yourself."

He lifted an eyebrow in annoyance. Why was she so mad at him? He hadn't broken up with her yet… and should he mention that there wasn't even any water in the pot to boil? Hence him asking for water. And he wasn't fond of her sassing him in front of Pema.

"I'm going to step out, in case you two want to talk," Pema forced a smile as she walked by them, but her expression quickly changed when she was past the unlucky fire bender. She knew he was about to be raked over the coals. She didn't want to be around when he got told off.  
_Mako even kind of deserves it!_ She thought. She didn't know exactly what had happened last night between him and Korra, but she knew enough. She hadn't forgot that she had been the one to insist that Mako stay with Korra, and the hurt expression on Asami's face. Now Asami was taking that hurt out on Mako. Pema started to turn back to intervene, but decided to let them work it out for themselves. Her pregnancy hormones were driving her crazy anyway and she honestly didn't need the drama, even if she had helped create it.

Mako was instantly uncomfortable. He hadn't expected to be left alone with her so soon. Asami looked just as uncomfortable as he did.

"_IS_ there something we need to talk about?" He could feel beads of sweat rolling down his back. Now was not the time for Asami to be making a scene. Korra needed tea, she needed him to be with her while she was still being questioned on the events of the past few days.

"I've noticed how you treat Korra. How you acted when she was missing. You have feelings for her, don't you,"

He decided that this wasn't the right time to break it off with her and that the truth definitely wasn't the best answer. "What? No! She was taken by a crazy blood bender! How did you expect me to act?"

"I like Korra, but you've been keeping the truth from me this whole time,"

Mako's mind was racing,_ Uh-oh… There is no way she could know about last night!  
_"The truth, about what?"

"Are you really going to make me say it?"

"Yes! Because I don't know what you are talking about!" He thought, _And because I sure as hell am not going to admit it! _He began mapping out the exits in his mind for a quick get-away.

"The kiss Mako! I know,"

He hid a sigh of relief._ OH yeah! The kiss._ He had forgotten about the kiss. He frankly _was_ guilty of that one. Still, she shouldn't know about that!

"Bolin told you didn't he," It was more of a statement than a question.

"Don't blame your brother for what you did. Do you have feelings for Korra or not?"

It would be so easy to say Yes. To have it out in the open. To not have to deal with her jealousy anymore, even if she was the most beautiful girl he had ever known. But there seemed to be some sort of block between his brain and vocal cords when it came to this topic.

"Look, things are crazy right now. Can we deal with our relationship problems later?" He thought briefly that this was a pliable enough answer to delay her causing a scene. He tried to lay his hand over hers, smoothing the moment over.

She angrily jerked her hand away from him and stormed toward the door, "There might not be any relationship to worry about later."

_OH man… here it comes_.

"Asami!" He called, but she ignored him. To his surprise she went back to sit at the table, acting as though nothing had happened.

He quickly filled the tea pot with water and headed back to fill Korra's cup, boiling the water with his suppressed rage. She had continued in detail with her story while he was gone and was just concluding about her experience in her past life. As she told about the ending events of her capture, she skipped everything after the part about Tarrlok wanting to be the city's savor to when he put her back in the box. Everyone knew she wasn't telling the entire story, but respected her enough to know to let it go…


	7. Let Your Conscience

Bit of a filler chapter. Blends my story in with the shows a bit more.

* * *

**The Complete Story **  
**Ch. 7**

**Let Your Conscience...**

* * *

The rest of the morning Bolin, Asami, and Mako assisted Korra with walking around the island. Her strength had returned, but at times she felt winded and weak. When pushed to go back to her room and rest, she insisted she only needed the fresh air. Mako couldn't keep his eyes from following her as their group walked the pathways of the island. The curves of her body, the delight she experienced at being outside even on a cloudy day. He tried to imagine the relief she felt being free. She was safe now. He noticed her shiver.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Just a little cold out here is all,"

"Why don't you use your fire bending to warm yourself?"

He noted her hesitation, "It isn't _that_ cold,"

That's when he realized that the Avatar wouldn't use her bending. He took his scarf off and wrapped it around her neck. He caught Asami staring at him with a blank expression and he quickly focused on the ground.

"Hey Korra! Isn't that where you train for air bending?" Bolin pointed to the ancient vertical boards, "Could you show me how to do it? Do you think I could try?"

"I'm not really in the mood for getting smacked right now. You can try Bolin, but there isn't any air benders to get it started. Maybe we can find Tensin or one of the kids, they will show you."

Wondering back toward the court yard, they overheard Tenzin's oddly nervous voice. They couldn't help but eavesdropped on his conversation with Beifong. All of them crouched together behind a large cement support, listening to Tenzin ramble and Beifong accept the duty of watching over his family. Korra wondered what it had been like for them while they were dating. They must have fought every day, but Tenzin seemed to be the only one who could usher Beifong into any sort of mutual agreement to anything. She felt a twinge of guilt at her wonderings when she saw Pema wondered out into the court yard.

"She must have a radar!" Mako whispered in Korra's ear.

After Tenzin's explanation to Pema that Lin had agreed to help out, and his quick escape from Beifong, he flew away toward a council meeting in Republic City. The four stealthily ran inside the green house, laughing at the expression on Beifong's face as Pema handed Meelo to her.

"Wow… genius! Revenge and babysitting all in one!" Korra stated as she saw Beifong metal bend a rope around Meelo, who was making some extremely uncomfortable expressions, "She _really_ is not a kid person. No wonder Tenzin chose Pema. If he hadn't, air bending would be wiped out!"

"Might still be if we don't do something about Amon and my father," Asami voiced sullenly.

"We are going to get them Asami. Maybe there is a way to show your father that all benders aren't bad." Bolin's offered sentiments came after no one else offered any. Asami shrugged and cast dirty glance over at Mako.

Bolin quickly tried to change the subject "Speaking of bad dudes, I wonder what Tahno is doing right now."

"Probably expanding his search for healers to a global scale." Korra sighed, and removed Mako's scarf. All the sneaking was warming her up. She absentmindedly put it in her pocket. "None of the healers in the city were able to help him get his bending back."

Korra let her mind wonder for a while as the others started talking about bending tournaments, teams, and if there would be matches next season. She thought about what it must be like for Tahno. Bending was his right by birth, it had always been a part of him. Now it was stripped away. Much like her virtue was taken… by force. She tried to imagine what it would be like to lose her bending. Being the Avatar, she could control 3 of the 4 elements. She had always had a strong connection to them. But if Amon was able to reach her… If he was to touch her… it would all be stripped away. She would rather be back in the basement of the mountain shack with Tarrlok. It would be devastating to have her bending taken away. She was born with this destiny. But other people's used their bending to hurt. She remembered how Pema expressed to Katara that she wanted just one child to be like her, a non-bender.  
_huh_… _Bending… maybe Amon was right. It is just another weapon for thugs to use…_  
She surprised herself with these thoughts running through her head. Deep down she knew that even if there wasn't any bending capabilities, thugs would still find ways of oppressing the meek. And she would have no way to stop them. Without her bending, who was she?

The unspoken confrontation continued in her head when suddenly she heard the explosions. The group rushed outside to find Beifong and the kids looking across the bay.

"We heard explosions. What is going on? " asked Korra.

"Republic city is under attack,"

* * *

"You are going to have to use your bending sometime,"

Mako came up silently behind her as she stood on the deck of the boat taking them to the city docks. She was startled when he spoke. She looked at him through anxious blue eyes.

"I know that. What makes you think I won't?"

"Because you haven't used your bending in days. Every opportunity you have to use it, you find some excuse not to. We are heading into a fight, Korra, I can't let you go if you can't protect yourself." He was already having problems forcing himself to let her do her Avatar duty. He kept repeating in h is mind that he was going to be there to keep her from harm.

"I'll be fine." She glanced around to see Asami and Bolin standing at the helm of the ship. Asami's knowledge of machinery always astounded her. She turned her gaze back to the water and the approaching city.

"Then why didn't you use water bending to get us over to the city faster? Why did you insist we take the boat?"

"Because Naga couldn't hold us all,"

"We have been working on balancing while riding her. As long as we don't all lean forward she can hold us for short periods, especially in water"

"Maybe I don't want her going into this fight!" her voice was growing louder with each argument.

"Korra." Mako's voice resonated with calm and sincerity, "You can talk to me."

She gritted her teeth, "Mako, I'm fine!" She tried to ignore him as he stayed silent, watching her. They were halfway to the docks, only a few minutes more. Columns of smoke rose from the city. The wind around the boat was chilling as it blew her hair around her face. She dug her hands in her pockets. She felt something soft there and she remembered it was Mako's scarf. She pulled it out and tried to hand it back to him. He pushed it back at her.

"You keep it. It was my father's. I always felt like it kept me safe. I need to know you are safe,"

She pushed it at him again, "I don't need it. I'm the Avatar!"

"Remember when we went to that equalist rally to save Bolin? I asked you to wear it then, not because of our disguises, but because I couldn't go into that situation with a clear head because I was worried about you. Please, Korra,"

She nodded, holding the scarf against her chest "I don't feel like myself… I keep thinking, is bending really necessary to keep balance?"

He couldn't hide the shock from his face, "You think Amon is right to take people's bending away?"

"No, not exactly. I just wonder if bending is more of a positive or negative influence. How do we distinguish if our actions with bending isn't really hurting anyone? Who are we without our bending?"

He realized then, that it was a question of guilt and fear. She felt guilty for having the ability to bend when others did not, and she was afraid of what would happen if that ability got taken away. Korra hated when anyone pitied her or saw her as weak. She was terrified of becoming those she pitied herself…  
She was the Avatar, the only one in the world who could bend all four elements. But he knew the person behind the title, behind the fate born to her. She looked at him expectantly. He took a few seconds to reason out the situation before he spoke. He had thought she was going to be ok, that what had happened between them had healed her. But her recovery wasn't complete. Her entire life had been focused on bending so she could protect the world with it... then she had been violated by it. By Tarrlok's bending. Seeing this evil side of the world was making her take a deeper look at herself. He had helped her physical emotions overcome her recent ordeal. But he had no idea how to help her conscience.

"Everyone, bender or nonbender, has a choice to do what is right. Not everyone uses bending to hurt others, and all the hurt in the world doesn't always come from bending. Look at the Equalist. Any human has the possibility to be corrupted by anything that gives them power others. Everyone has the potential to do great good or great evil." He couldn't bring himself to tell her that there was no one as good and pure as her. He believed that she could save the world. He wanted to tell her how wonderful she was. How loyal, and kind. But if he did, he would give in to the fear he was fighting himself and would sweep her away back to the safety of the island.

"If they get to me…"

"I won't let them take you, Korra."

A small smile played at the corner of her lips, and she wrapped the scarf around his neck herself, "Here, I don't need this now."

* * *

They drove around the city, looking for the area with the most concentration of equalist. Tenzin was most likely to be there.

Mako sat in the back of the Satomobile with Korra after being harshly instructed to do so by Asami. Korra worried about the situation that was creeping up between them all. Even Bolin seemed to be affected, often taking a place beside the black haired beauty rather than his brother.

The car sputtered and shook with every curve. Korra had done more damage to the internal workings than was clearly visible when she had been forced to drive it when the others had been arrested. The car was shot, but Asami pushed it to make it complete this one last job. They followed the course of the largest equalist air ship. Within minutes they were driving upon a block surrounded by mecha tanks and equalist soldiers.

"Bolin, bend us a ramp! I think it is about time to upgrade our vehicle!" Asami shouted with a bit too much enthusiasm. It took a second for Korra to register her meaning. "JUMP!"

They all bailed out of the vehicle as it zoomed up the ramp, flew through the air, and landed bull's-eye into one of the closet mecha tanks, which in turn smashed into another.

Mako and Bolin raced ahead of Korra as Asami headed off to the side to get release the prisoners held in the trucks. The Avatar called a stream of water to her aid, whipping it around her head and shooting it toward the oncoming enemies. But her strength failed her and it weakly splashed to the ground. She stared at her hands. _What is wrong with me…_

She feebly watched as Bolin bended a patch of earth to catapult him out of the way of a shooting gripper arm. His brother dodged the same, but was hit by the next tank's shot. He was knocked back and electrocuted. Frightened, Korra rushed to his aid until she saw him absorb the energy cast by the tank and sent it back through the cable. The tank fell to the ground, useless. She had forgotten he could bend lightening, only seeing him do it once before.  
She corrected her course, seeing puddles of water in the street. Inspiration hit her. She immediately rushed for the other mecha tank, leaping over a flinging tank arm. Using Bolin's bended ramp, she sailed over the top, sending the water flooding through its workings.  
Her vigor gave out when she reached the other side. She exhaustedly dropped to a knee to catch her breath. She felt Bolin bend the earth under the tank behind her. She didn't have the energy to move. Luckily the tank fell just inches away from her.  
She had bent without thinking, solely by instinct, but it had cost her a precious amount of strength. After a few refreshing breaths, she was able to weakly pull herself up to join in on the bombardment of the last tank. With no water, she stood beside Bolin, casting chucks of rock. Tenzin had joined the fight, and the four benders quickly brought down the final standing opposition.

She rushed up to Tenzin, "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," his words came out quick with the adrenaline still pumping through his veins. He looked around at the other's of the group. Asami and Mako was close, but Bolin was off helping the metal benders pull the equalist out of the tanks and tying them up. "Thank you kids. Another moment and I would have been on my way to Amon."

They all smiled at his gratitude. Mako looked over his shoulder to find Asami's cheerful face. She was still so beautiful to him. He shifted his gaze behind her, toward the island. The look on his face caused her to swiftly focus her attention there as well.

"Uh…. guys." Mako's unsure voice rang through the air. He couldn't put words to the danger and simply pointed back to the island, "Look."

Korra's relief at Tenzin's safety and her relief at overcoming her bending block was cut short by the sight of an enemy airship gliding steadily toward the air bender's home.  
"Oh No!" The frightened father immediately called for Oogi and they hastily flew for the island. Korra had come to think of the air benders as her family. The thought of them being hurt was too much to bare. But when they got to the island, she had to stifle a laugh as the worry they had felt upon rushing to the rescue faded when Melo proudly exclaimed that they (the kids) had caught the bad guys!

"You let them fight? Do you realize what could have happened!" Tenzin was in a mix of awe and fury, both directed at Beifong.

"I would have been toast if it wasn't for your kids. You should be proud! You taught them well,"

A small spark of hope and pride for the bending world reignited in Korra.

"Go, be with your wife," Beifong told Tenzin. She said it with such warmth that Korra wondered if the chi blockers hadn't hit the metal bender one too many times on the head.

* * *

She had fought as hard as she could. Mako admired her for finding the strength to go out fighting. He knew her inner struggle with the purpose of bending was eating at her. He watched her carefully now, only a few steps behind her. They were safely hidden from sight in the mouth of a pipe leading into the under city. Mako knew they should already be headed deep within the sewers, but Korra refused to go until the air benders were safe or so far away she couldn't see or save them.

They all stood, transfixed as Beifong leapt from the flying bison, away from the family she swore to protect. They stood in awe as they watched her bend the shell of the airships and rip them like paper. When she fell, they knew she was either unconscious or dead from the shock that was clearly visible even from where they were standing. Korra made a move to go after her, to save her, but the sorrow in Bolin's voice stopped her. "You can't do anything to help, Korra. She did what she had to do, she saved the air bender's. They already have her, and Tenzin told you to stay safe."

She glanced back to see the earth bender stroking Naga's side, who was whining with the air of tension surrounding them. Pabu was in his usual spot on Bolin's Shoulder. Asami was looking back into the pipe, away from all that was happening.  
Mako was watching her as if he was ready for her to fall at any moment. She sighed and looked back toward Air Temple Island. Her home as she had come to know it, was now surrounded by airships. The ship that captured Beifong closing in quick. She wanted to rush to the rescue, as she knew Beifong would always do for her. But Amon would be there, and she had to trust in Tenzin's instructions.

She receded back inside herself as she had done days ago. Mako came up behind her, putting a hand on her shoulder, "Korra, we need to get moving," she let him guide her back into the darkness.


	8. Be Your Guide

Thank you all for your reviews and private messages! I'm glad most of you like my story, and others of you are at least intrigued by it. I have more chapters to do with this one, perhaps 5 or so. If there is still interest in my writing, I will continue on to write a story about what I think would be an awesome plot line for book 2! Oh, I can't wait for book 2 of LoK!  
That being said, here is a bit more behind the scenes fun.  
I don't own Legend of Korra, just having fun with trying to blend in a bit more detail to the original story.

* * *

**The Complete Story **  
**Ch. 8**

**... Be Your Guide**

* * *

It didn't take long for Korra to grasp that Mako and Bolin had a specific destination in mind as they guided them back into the depths of sewage tunnels. They navigated through the maze of twists and turns without faulting. Only once did Bolin start to take a right turn and Mako grabbed his elbow to stop him.

"I remember! It is this way," Bolin protested.

"No, Bo." Was all Mako said. Bolin nodded and turned left. Korra and Asami exchanged a quick glance.

The girls followed the brother's without question. They trudged through the sewer pipes without complaint. Asami was fidgeting with the buttons of her shirt, trying not to look in Korra's direction. The heiress knew that the Avatar was fighting some emotional battle. She had a feeling she knew what part of it was. With Mako always close to her, watching her every second, it had to be that they were planning how he should leave her. Even now, he never took his arm from around Korra's waste. Given they had to stop every now and then for her to catch her breath and it could be said that Mako was just trying to help her. But it seemed he was oblivious to how his girlfriend felt. Asami quickened her pace so she could walk further in front with Bolin. She had no intention of letting Mako out of their relationship, even if it was for the Avatar. But with everything happening with the revolution, she could turn a blind eye for a while.

It wasn't long before they came to a large chamber. It was a good 50 feet tall with sunlight shining through square openings in the ceiling. Pipes ran across and down the length of the room, and every now again were elevated ladders and platforms. But what first drew your attention was the cloth tents and make-shift wood houses that were erected randomly, filling most of the space. Groups of people timidly wandered through the paths between arrangements. Most of the people wore ragged clothing, and all of them looked as if they had not had a decent meal in days. Korra looked at Mako for an explanation.

"This is a safe haven. A place for the homeless to come for protection, mostly from the weather." Mako's voice was somber, "Once you are on the streets, it is hard to bring yourself back into society. Not because you don't want to, but because society won't have you. No one wants to hire you, or do business with you… or sell you food _even_ when you _are_ able to scrape up enough money for it. A man once brought us down here when he saw me begging for scraps from a couple in the park. Bolin and I hadn't eaten for days. They took care of us long enough to teach me a thing or two about surviving on the streets."

"Mako came down here more than I did. He only brought me a few times,"

"Well, as much as I appreciated them helping us, you have to watch yourself down here. Desperation and hunger can make most anyone do things they would regret later," the fire bender gritted his teeth. There was a darker meaning behind his words that suggested he regretted more of his childhood experience than begging for scraps.

"So why are we here?" Asami asked. She was clearly uncomfortable, staring at a man who was barely clothed, eating what looked to be a fried bat-possum.

Mako let out a noisy breath, a hint of anger was in his voice, "We are here because Amon has no need for these people. Even _IF_ he knows of this place, he isn't going to waste resources in coming down here to exterminate them… yet."

"This is probably the last place they will think of to search for Korra!" Bolin's voice was filled with pride. "Who would figure that the Avatar knows some street rats that would know their way around here anyway?"

Mako rolled his eyes and gave his brother an annoyed look that made the other's grin vanish instantly, "Let's keep it that way Bolin. Stop shouting about it."

They all jumped when a voice boomed surprising close, "WELCOME! Welcome!" Korra recognized the man coming toward them, his arms open & gray hair disheveled.

"Hey, I know you!" Korra smiled. Mako tried to hide his shock that Korra knew someone from down here in the underbelly of the city. "I met him my first day in Republic City. Naga and I were hungry but we didn't have any money. So we caught some fish in the park and roasted them. This man shared them with me. I never got your name.

"Names Gommu! How did you youngsters get down here?" The man smiled.

"We have been here before," Bolin stated before his brother could stop him.

"Well Welcome Back! And it is nice to see you again! Man I wish I knew you were the Avatar before when we met! Very interesting piece of news when I heard it! Would have probably asked for two fish if I had known!"

"Yeah, we are trying to keep that little tidbit of information from getting around down here. Would you mind keeping that to yourself?" Korra asked.

"Aaaahhh! Hiding out! I got you! No problem whipper snapper. But I have to tell you, it is very late now, you know. Mustn't stay out in the open down her for too much longer or you might not have the cloths on your back by morning!"

"We don't have a place to stay tonight." Mako offered, hoping that the kindness that Korra showed this man was enough to earn a night in a safe place.

"Of course, of course! We get folks like that all the time down here now! Since I know the young avatar here, I'll put you up in my extra tent for the night!"

Mako nodded his appreciation, trying to hide his annoyance at the vagabond continuously repeating the Avatar title. Gommu lead them to the middle of a side wall. Mako was starting to look at this man in a new light. He wasn't as crazy as he seemed. Pieced together with scrap wood and tin, his house was up against the wall where no one could sneak behind him, and in the middle of a wall instead of a corner, which made it more difficult for thieves to hide their stolen stuff and make a clean fast get-away. That was as much as you could hope for down here. All of the group was able to fit inside easily, but it offered little maneuvering room. A few ropes hung from the top of the little shack with a few rages hanging over them. Mako noticed that the inside of the shack wasn't as large as the outside suggested. The door was perfectly center when looking at it from without, but was slightly offset inside. The man had a hidden wall, Mako guessed, running along the right side of the house. Very clever if you wanted to keep something out of sight. He wondered what the man had to hide.  
Gommu handed them a bundle that was hidden under a pile of newspapers that could be mistaken for a nest he might be sleeping in. Mako could see Asami visibly shaking. He wondered how long she would be able to last down here. They had no idea when the United Forces would be arriving, so they might be staying for a while.

They thanked Gommu for his kindness, then went to work setting up the tent. It took only minutes to set up the two crooked sticks and throw the blanket over top of the cord connecting them.

"Why do we even bother with this?" Asami pointed to the tent. Korra had to agree with her. The cloth was so tattered that you could see straight through most of it, it offered no real structural support or safety.

"Because if people see you out in plain sight, it gives them a chance to watch you and gives them incentive to take things that are just "laying around"." Mako explained.

"Couldn't Bolin just bend us something?" Asami wasn't backing down without a fight.

"If you want to show everyone here that we are benders. That is even more incentive to rob us. The way it use to work down here is that only young benders could be found down here, since most get taken into gangs when they are old enough. Most of the adults had been non-benders. But since Amon is scouring the streets, the gangs have probably moved down here."

Asami huffed in defeat and crawled under the soiled flap, trying her best not to touch it. Bolin crawled in next.

"Bolin, get out! Let Korra sleep in there. There is only enough room for two!"

"No, No, its fine! Really. I would feel more comfortable sleeping out here with Naga anyway. If anyone comes close, she'll protect me. What about you?"

"I'm going to stay up and keep a look out."

Korra lead Naga between the tin house and the tent. She would still be out in the open, but she would mostly be hidden from searching eyes. She made herself comfortable on the ground, then snuggled up to Naga. Mako sat back against the wall, engulfed in the shadows cast by Gommu's shelter. He was hard to see, but she could just make out his tawny eyes, alert and ready. _Why was he so afraid of this place?_

Korra let her thoughts wonder back on the events of the day as Naga's familiar warmth comforted her. A multitude of events had happened so swiftly that it didn't seem like time should have existed. It was hard to believe that just last night her and Mako were… doing what they did. She didn't even know what to call it exactly, just that he had saved her from her self pity… which was now threatening to return. She wasn't completely sure if what happened between them really meant anything to him. She longed for him to return her feelings, but was content with being thankful he had brought her to her senses. Then morning had come and she had to face explaining to everyone what had transpired during her capture. That hadn't been as hard as she had expected, with the exception of Tenzin's statement about Amon approaching his end-game. That meant Korra was going to have to face him, she couldn't just keep running away. She had found some peace when her friends walked with her around the island, spying on Tenzin, talking about probending. Even that small joy was interrupted by the attack on the city.  
Coming to terms with her bending had been an incomplete and rushed ordeal for her. The comfort behind Mako's scarf and his words of wisdom about morality were all she had to get her over her bending block. She almost hadn't been able to join the fight, had it not been for the jolt of adrenaline she received when Mako had been shocked. But they had gotten through, saved Tenzin, only to be taken aback by the sight of the beginning invasion of Air Temple Island.  
Upon their return to the island, their safety was threatened again as two more airships headed in their direction. Korra turned to run inside and alert the family, but her vision went blurry and she doubled over on the stairs. It wasn't physical exertion that was weakening her, it was the emotional toll. Mako was instantly there to help her. With a hand under her arm, he helped her to Pema's room. She gently pushed him away before walking through the door, not wanting the family to see her so weak. Mako stayed close to her, ready to offer support if she needed it. Beifong entered a step behind them, not wanting to miss any important decisions being made. They entered as the baby's name was first announced: Rohan.

Korra was still working on trying to pin point the exact way she felt when she had seen the new baby boy. First was the awe of the purity of the moment. A New life. Then relief that Pema & Rohan had came through unharmed during such a stressful event, as if child birth wasn't painful enough. Second was the excitement of a new family member… but it wasn't her family. She had grown so close to them since she had arrived, they seemed as much part of her family as her parents. She missed them. Also, the prospect that she might be in that situation one day… she had never really thought about it until then, and wasn't sure if she was ready to even think about it now. She remembered the soft delighted light in Mako's eyes. Even Beifong seemed genuinely content in the moment.

Yet again, as it had happened so many times that day, her happy moment came to a halt as she made herself tell them about the coming airships. The relief of escaping was marred by Beifong's capture…

_Seems to be today's pattern…_ she thought to herself. _What next?_

* * *

It just so happened that what came next was in the form of a frizzy little fire ferret. Korra awoke to the sounds of Pabu's high pitch squeaks. A low growl resonated within Naga's chest. Korra forced herself to open her eyes. It felt as if she had just fallen asleep. She heard Mako's hushed voice from somewhere in the darkness.

"I don't know what you are talking about!"

"_That_ is a polarbear dog… only the Avatar owns one. We know who you are as well. Even the poor of Republic City watches probending. You are the brother's from the fire ferret team." Korra didn't recognize the elder man's voice. It had an official ring of leadership to it, one that suggested that backing down from this man was the only option. But Mako was still on the offensive.

"Look. We don't want any trouble. We have nothing for you to take."

"Actually, you do. Amon has put a price on the Avatar's head and the promised safety from interrogations."  
Korra heard mummers of agreement. There must be spectators following the man.

"So let me get this straight," Mako's voice was filled with antagonism, "You know who we are, know what we are capable of. So you know we won't go without a fight. Are you willing to take that risk?"

"No, nothing like that. We are offering our silence, for _the Avatar's_ promise of protection."

"Wait… you want us to protect everyone down here?"

"We don't believe Amon's promises. We know that once we hand the Avatar over he would just as likely dispose of us and then send his army down here to wipe the rest out just as an example. He doesn't take kindly to anyone who does not disagree with bending. Down here is the only safe place in the city now. All we have is each other, and we plan on keeping it secure."

Korra stood up. She could see small fires lit randomly by fire benders in the group along with a few torches. The light was barely enough to make out the shapes of the people, but it looked as if the entire tavern was grouped together behind the man. She walked swiftly to Mako's side.

"You are right. I am the Avatar. But I have already made a promise to protect you. All of you, and all of those still in Republic City. I'm going to bring down Amon!" She said it loud enough for most of the crowd to hear her. Many of the adults nodded their understanding and respect. Woken by the commotion, Asami and Bolin crawled out of the tent to stand beside her, "I can't promise I can give this place the protection you are looking for, but I will always fight to save everyone I can." An image of Beifong flashed in her mind, but she forced down her guilt.

"That is all we ask for, Ah-vatar,"

"Tahno?"

The crowd parted as the pale black haired boy passed through them. Bolin's mouth dropped open.

"Ferrits," Tahno nodded toward the brothers with a smirk on his face, "Asami! Always a pleasure." He took her hand and kissed it. Mako lifted an eyebrow.

"Tahno and I go way back. He was always at the same events as I was," Asami smiled with satisfaction when Mako rolled his eyes.

"And now I'm here. Running in… your circles, as it were," Tahno directed at the fire bender.

Mako shook his head, "So you were the one behind this?"

"Actually no. Many of the people down here really did recognize every one of you. I simply talked them into letting you stay, for a price. Half were willing to toss you back out so Amon couldn't follow you down here. And seeing the state that the Avatar has let the city fall into, who could blame them?"

Korra's eyes fell to the ground.

"It isn't Korra's fault that Amon took over the city!" Bolin shouted, "She can't fight every equalist by herself! Help is on the way! The Uni- Oooof" Bolin doubled over as Mako elbowed him in the stomach.

"Bo, Go stand over there!" Mako pointed to the ratty tent, "Quietly!" Bolin opened his mouth to object, "In Silence!" Mako scolded. Bolin huffed and retreated.

Tahno swept a hand through his hair, "Besides the homeless of the city, the rest of us are here because we are taking a stand for bending. All we ask for is that the Avatar make us a priority. That's all."

"I'll do what I can," Korra whispered. Tahno nodded then turned on his heels to stomp back through the crowd. Satisfied with the outcome, most of the crowd dispersed. Bolin and Asami climbed quickly back into the tent without a word. Mako went over to speak with a man who lingered from the crowd.

Korra's shoulders sagged. _I really am the worst Avatar ever…_  
She walked back to Naga then sat cross legged on the ground. She put her fists together in front of her and took a deep breath. Maybe she could meditate and find an answer. She sat quietly, stealing herself or when the visions came. But none did. She tried to keep her irritation buried, but so many questions kept pushing themselves into her head. How was she going to ensure the safety of all these people? How was she going to save Republic City? How was she suppose to protect the entire world? She knew Amon was coming for her, and she was afraid.

_Aang, Please…Show me the way. _she pleaded in her mind_. _Still no answer came to her._  
_"I need help," she whispered.

"That's why I'm here," She opened her eyes to find Mako looking down at her. When she didn't reply he withdrew back to his lookout position in the shadows.  
Through everything, he was always there, protecting her… guiding her…

In the silence following, Korra began to set blame to all her insecurities. She cursed her dependence on Mako, but knew if not for him she would have been lost long ago.


	9. Find Fight Yourself

Sorry for the long absence. Busy start to the school year. Here are a another chapter for your viewing pleasure.

I don't own Legend of Korra, just having fun with trying to blend in a bit more detail to the original story.

* * *

**The Complete Story **  
**Ch. 9**

**Find/Fight Yourself**

* * *

She woke to the sounds of hammers. The sunlight was dim through the gaps in the ceiling, she guessed it must be sometime around dawn. She groaned and pressed her hands against her ears, trying to block out the noise. It had been a long night of full of nightmares. Between watching Beifong continuously tortured, the air benders falling into a bottomless pit, and the people of the undercity crushed in an avalanche, Korra's rest was almost imaginary. And now this incessant hammering!  
_For having nothing to care for and no jobs, these people sure do get up early…_

She heard Bolin's stomach growl from inside the tent, and was surprised to hear Asami's grunt of annoyance. She guessed the beauty was awake, but clearly not going to come out of her hideout until she was told it was safe. Korra was glad she ate a large breakfast the day before, but even that couldn't sustain her for long. She could already feel a slight gnawing of hunger.

She looked over toward the wall where Mako had resided all night. She could see his eyes half open, looking around and taking note of all the bustle around them. While she had gotten little sleep, he had gotten none and it showed. Dark circles were under his eyes, his posture was far droopier than his normal, and every move he made seemed to require a significant amount of effort.  
Korra walked over to him and bent down to put a hand on his shoulder. He didn't flinch. He had seen her coming. He looked up at her and saw that she wasn't in much better shape than him.

"Go to sleep, Mako."

"Not until Bolin is ready to keep watch."

"Mako, we have nothing for anyone to take. Naga will keep a lookout. There isn't really a point in sleeping in the tent anymore. Everyone knows we are here, who we are, and that we are trying to protect them."

Mako shrugged. He knew that even though there was a mutual agreement between their group and the people hiding here, there was no bottom line saying that they wouldn't be robbed, captured, or spied upon.

Korra offered her hand to him. He scooped up a package she had overlooked beside him and allowed her to help him up. He handed her the package and stretched his arms above his head. Korra lifted the parcel up and inspected it.

"What is this," she asked

"Not here."

He went to the tent and kicked his brothers legs that were sticking halfway out of the opening flap.

"Ouch! Hey, Mako, that hurt!"

"Korra and I need to get some rest now. I need you go find food, Bolin."

Bolin was instantly out of the tent and giving his brother a mock salute, "Yes sir! I'm starving… Just tell me what to do and consider it done!"  
Asami drug herself slowly out of the tent. She looked almost worse than the fire bender.

"I don't suppose it is safe going above ground, so just see if you can barter something." Mako reasoned. Korra wondered how that would work, since they had nothing of value. Everything had been left on the island. Mako removed his belt, Bolin did the same. "Shouldn't have to do shoes _this_ time."  
Korra blinked in confusion. She hadn't even thought about the cloths on their back.

"I can go without underwear! What about you Korra?" Bolin teased.

Korra couldn't help but chuckle at the earth benders playful humor, "Who says I'm not already?" She teased. Her attention was directed at Bolin's mock shock and nod of approval, she didn't catch Mako looking her body up and down as if determining if it was the truth. He was too overly exhausted to even look guilty when he realized Asami was watching his every move.

"Just take this," Asami handed over a simple golden necklace with a tiger's eye pendant. "My father gave it to my mother when I was little. I kept it after she died. It just reminds me of my father now."

Mako looked eagerly at the necklace. He knew they could hawk it and have money to feed themselves for weeks if they were careful.

"No Asami," Korra closed Asami's hand back over the necklace, "It is a part of your mother that you need to keep. If it reminds you of your father, then let it remind of you of the good side of him." Korra was learning fast that there are different levels of good and bad in everyone for some reason or other. "At least let it remind you that there is just a darkness in Heroshi that loss created. Necklace or no necklace, you need to remember the good of him."

It sounded as rehearsed as it actually was. It was one of the dilemmas Korra was working on within herself. If she was to protect the innocent, she must first understand the reason behind the wrongs and find a way to make other's understand.  
Asami smiled and put the trinket back in her pocket.

"I guess I haven't thought about it that way before. Thank you, Korra."

"My underwear has hearts on it! That'll fetch almost as much as the necklace!" Bolin piped in with mock offense. They all laughed.

"Our belts should be enough for now. Belts use to fetch a good price down here. It will be enough to get us some bread or something. Do you think we could head to the docks this afternoon and you could water bend us some fish Korra?"  
She nodded. Bolin took the belts and started off. Asami hesitated, then followed behind him.

Mako let himself fall rather than climb through the flaps of the disheveled tent. He had had to chase off a few thieves in the night. It hadn't taken much, but the lack of sleep and effort to pay attention drained him thoroughly. The dingy cloth cover was at least blocking the brightening sunlight. He heard Korra give Naga specific instructions to guard them. She walked back and crouched beside the opening.

"Uh… Mako…" He grunted in reply, "You going to tell me about this package?" She held it up.

He had almost forgotten about it. He sat up on an elbow and motioned her inside. She blinked a few times then crawled in beside him. He could tell she was nervous about being in such a confined space with him. Their refuge was small, not even having enough room to completely sit up, but it was long enough to cover the length of her body. She stretched out on her side, which was the only way she could think of to not have to be touching the boy next to her. It would be simple to lean over and press all of her body to his. The comfort of his muscles and his heat would allow her the peaceful rest she needed. Memories from their night before flooded into her mind. She tore her eyes away from ogling at his arms. She looked up and saw he was staring at her, something unreadable just behind his eyes. She wanted to ask him what he was thinking, but she had decided last night she was going to considerably lessen her involvement with the taken fire bender.

"The man I was talking to last night gave us these," Mako slipped the package from her hands and unfolded it after a moment of silence. She realized that it was an equalist uniform - two equalist uniforms! Her eyes opened wide. With these, they could infiltrate anywhere where the enemy gathered. She sifted through the layers, finding masks, boots, belts, the entire ensemble.

"This is great!" She couldn't hold back her excitement! He saw the understanding behind her blue eyes. He enjoyed watching her come to conclusions. She was a fast learner. "But there is only two."

"Yeah. That's all he had, or all he was willing to part with. I suspect the latter since they seem to fit my frame and yours perfectly."

Korra handed him back the package, which he placed carefully behind him. She started to back out of the tent and he quickly grabbed her hand.

"You need sleep too, Korra."

She smiled desolately, "I can sleep outside."

"It isn't safe. Naga is there, but it would be easier for her to watch the tent instead of two different people." It wasn't a logical argument, but he was putting forth an effort to get her to stay. He felt as if there were a wall being built between them. He didn't understand why she was pulling away from him.

"I'll be fine. I'm kind of hungry anyway. I'll wait for Bolin to come back."

Mako knew Bolin wouldn't be back for a while. He was better at trading than Mako was, people generally like him better. But he still has to find the right person who wants the belts, and then find food, if there is any. But he let Korra go. He didn't want the space between them to widen. He rolled over onto his back and was asleep in minutes.

* * *

Korra saw Gommu walking back from the crowd as she climbed from the tent. He was carrying a bucket of water and a bag that seemed to be full of rope.

"Morning young Avatar." Korra let her title go since everyone in the cavern knew her anyway.

"Morning Gommu. Let me help you." She took the bucket from him and followed him inside his house.

"Thank you Thank you! I must say, you are helpful."

"You are welcome." She watched him open his bag. It wasn't full of ropes… but wires!

"What do you need with those, Gommu?"

"Oh, these are special Avatar! Can you keep a secret." She nodded. "Well, these are upgrades. I use to be a telegraph operator. Joined the United Forces when I was fifteen to get myself out of the orphanage. When they started replacing telegraphs with radios, I found myself out of a job! After traveling so much, I decided I didn't want to settle down in one place. So I sold my house for my own telegraph machine and kept looking for work that would take me around the world. But being homeless has its downs sometimes, no one would hire me. But… "He pulled on a hole in the wall and it swung silently on hidden hinges. Korra was astounded. "I kept my telegraph machine and learned how to get along down here. Much more interesting happenings go on here than anywhere else anyway!"

* * *

"Korra… Korra," Mako shook her shoulder.

"huh… What is it? I thought the equalist rally wasn't until day after tomorrow."

"We need to go for a walk."

She noted the seriousness of his request and immediately got to her feet. They were sleeping in the center of the underground hideout. A fire was keeping them warm. They had decided that sleeping out in the open provided a bit more security than trying to hide and not being able to see attacks when they were coming. Bolin and Asami were still sleeping in their blankets that a woman was kind enough to trade for a earth bended shelter. It was still dark, but morning would be there soon.  
She followed Mako toward the pipes.

"Why are we leaving the others?" She asked. She had Naga stay with them, but she was still worried. She considered herself and Mako to be the strongest in the group. Bolin was the youngest, and it showed in his bending. Asami was a nonbender, but capable with self defense.

"We'll be back soon," Mako assured her.

He lead her into the pipes and through a series of turns. It was an astonishingly a short time before they arrived outside at the docks of the city.

"When the United Forces show up, they will more than likely come in this direction using the cover of the morning fog." Mako was a strategist. It had served him well as captain of the fire ferrets, and now as a member of team avatar trying to save the city, "Do you think you can remember how to get here?"

"No. But I'll pay better attention on the way back,"

He nodded and pulled out a scope. "Where did you get that?" Korra asked.

"Gommu actually gave it to me this morning,"

"There is something about that man…" Korra started but had no idea how to finish. He was extremely helpful to them. Suspiciously so.

"I think he just thinks of us as heroes." Mako shrugged, "We have to talk. If we are going to be going to the equalist rally, you need to be able to protect yourself. You were capable in the city the other day, but you got tired. But yet, even after no sleep, you managed to walk around the encampment all yesterday without seeming to break a sweat. It isn't your endurance… it is your bending, isn't it?"

Korra shrugged. She had already come to that conclusion. She was out of balance with herself. She still had not made up her mind about bending. Part of her fought not to bend, and it exhausted her to try.

"Bending isn't the problem Korra. There will always be evil, there will always be good. The scale can be tipped to either side in this world, but never giving one specific advantage over the other."She nodded. He knew she wasn't fully committed to his proposed clarification. He had worried that this would be her response and regretted what he had to do next.

Korra felt the heat of the fireball as it passed inches from her head.

Mako ran for her. She was taken by surprise and barely braced for impact as he tackled her, both falling hard to the ground. He aimed a punch for her head that she narrowly avoided. He could see the shock in her face. He prayed that later she would come to understand why he was doing this. He grabbed for her hands so he could hold her in place but she retaliated, punching him hard in the stomach. He curled from the impact and tried to suck back the air that had been knocked out of him. Taking advantage of his pain, she rolled over on top of him. Her knees landed on each of his arms, pinning him to the ground.

"WHY!" she cried. He struggled and she pressed her fists into his shoulders, "WHY!" She repeated.

Her earth bending ability made her sturdy and tough, but he was still physically stronger. He brought his legs up around her torso, pulling her back, forcing her to unpin him. She rolled away, easily coming to her feet. But she was slow. He had already bolted up and was hurtling toward her, intent on tackling her again. She reacted with the instincts born out of years of training. She gracefully stepped aside, using his own momentum to push him away from her.

He turned and rushed at her again, this time swinging large arches of flame. She dodged each one, the distance between them shortening. When he made it to her again she sent a combination of punches toward every opening he had available. He blocked most of her blows and was able to ignore the ones that landed. He deciphered a pattern in her style. After so many punches she would throw a spinning move. He bent at the waist, narrowly avoiding a kick that would have left him incoherent at best. He was able to catch her arm with her next spinning head punch. He twisted it behind her and holding her in place. He pulled her roughly back against him. With his other hand he reached around and grabbed her neck.

"BEND!" he shouted.

Her anger welled up inside her chest. She shouted as the ground below them erupted, throwing them apart.

With acrobatic poise, Mako landed catlike on his feet. The angered Avatar brought forth a colossal ball of flame, sending it hurtling toward him. Breaking through her attack took more effort than he cared to admit. As he forced himself through the heat in time to see her wave her arms in practiced fashion, taking a few seconds to build the power of the stream of water she sent forth. He was knocked onto his back and she was on top of him in seconds.

She slapped him in the face. "All of this to get me to bend!?" she slapped him again, "Answer me!" He glared back at her and nodded. She pulled her arm back to punch him. He flinched slightly but was ready to take the blow, unwilling to block it. She registered his placid features and lowered her hand.  
Rain began to drizzle from the sky. It was uncomfortable and cold, but he refused to move, determined to let her expel her frustration. Their heavy breathing was the only sound besides the light rain and waves against the concrete.

She frowned at him while she tried to work out his reasoning. As much as she didn't want to admit it, it always came to the same conclusion… he was protecting her. He did what he saw as necessary.  
_He is still a jerk for doing it!_ she thought. She let out a frustrated sigh.

"You couldn't find a less painful way?"

He huffed, "I tried! But you are better at action than listening. You value your life Korra, and the only way to make you do something you are set against is to threaten you or someone else. I figured you would be less angry if I was to attack you instead of some innocent bystander."

She rolled off him, still breathing heavily, and got to her feet. He did the same, watching every move she made with unblinking attention.

"Korra, I want you to train hard before the rally. We can't come out in the open again, like this time. I took a risk. But we can work inside the tunnels. We shouldn't get into any trouble at the rally, but as a precaution you need to bend. You are the most talented bender I know. Things have been hard for you, but you can't only see the terrible side forever. Do you think I'm bad?"

"No!" Korra said quickly. She wasn't sure of much right now, but she was sure of that.

"Do you think that after my parents were killed by a fire bender, I didn't go through the same thing you are?" She honestly had wondered, but never could work up the courage to ask.  
"I felt guilty that I had the same ability that their murderer did. That I could be tempted to use it the same way. But I was forced into using my bending to help keep Bolin and I alive. I would like it if you could come to a conclusion in your own time, but we don't have that much time to work with. I'm so sorry. But the world can't survive without you,"

_Without the Avatar._ She thought. She took a deep breath. She wondered if any Avatar before her had a supporter as dedicated as him. It was time to let the past be the past.  
Mako saw the twitch at the corner of her lips. He had only a second to dodge the fireball she heaved at him.

"Ok, ok! I deserved that,"

She earth bent a small hump behind him, causing him to fall back on the ground. She stuck her tongue out at him as he sat on the ground with his arms folded and scolding.


	10. Reconnaissance

This chapter has a little more ... mature content. I get bored and aggravated with the back and forthness that is Makorra, so I can't help but make them go a little farther than need be sometimes. I will put a o-o-o-o pattern around the smut part and if you wish to skip it, by all means do so.

Again and Again, I don't own anything. I say this every chapter because a friend of mine didn't and got his account shut down. SO to be on the safe side, I'm just writing to write and have not been made rich by the idea of Avatar. Thank you.

And one final not. I know reconnaissance has been overly used in the LOK fanfiction world... but really, its just to good to pass up!

* * *

**The Complete Story **  
**Ch. 10**

**Reconnaissance**

* * *

She had made her recovery faster than he expected. They had returned to the underground that morning and got the rest of the group. All day, and into the night they practiced self defense. Korra mostly bending with Mako. Asami teaching Bolin self defense moves without bending. Korra put her heart into regaining her bending strength. By the end of the day, with extreme concentration and effort, she was able to ward all three of them off at the same time. They made their way back to rest for the night, satisfied with their efforts. Mako was so tired that he let Naga stand guard all night while they slept out in the open. When the morning came, they all went to search the morning fog for the United Nations fleet ships. With nothing in sight, they went back into the tunnels, sparring until lunch. Korra went out and quickly caught some fish. Mako blasted them on a rock pit that Bolin had bended. Soon they were all full with the best meal they had in days. Bolin had been able to trade the belts for 2 loafs of bread, a bowl of rice, and decent amount of dried meat. It had not been enough to sustain them with the exertion of training after.

After eating the fish, they trained more until night, when they rested. Mako dubbed Korra ready to go to the rally in the morning. Despite the danger she was walking into, she slept easily that night. The morning came and she dressed in the equalist uniform. She looked over at Mako who was already ready. He was talking with Asami. Like the normal lately, the conversation looked heated. She heard him promise her that they shouldn't be long after lunch.

They reached the tunnels below the park easily. Korra bent an opening for them to climb through. Coming up behind the crowd, they listened to Heroshi give his speech about the Avatar being on the run. Mako heard Korra scoff, he elbowed her in the side and shushed her.

"But we will prevail!" Heroshi shouted to the cheering crowd. Korra nodded to Mako and they returned the way they came. She was careful to remember to cover their entrance to the tunnels with a large bolder.

"Can you believe Herioshi. The avatar is on the run. I'm not running from anyone! Lets' go back up there and knock some heads, they'll never know what hit them!" She turned to go back, hunching her shoulders in a determined stubborn act that made her look similar to a goat=gorilla.

Mako hid his excitement at her returned vigor. But was disturbed at how serious she was and that she was marching back to deal out some punishment. "Relax! General Iroh is coming with an entire fleet of battle ships, and then Amon will be the one who is running."

"I hate this being patient stuff. "

"I bet I know something that will get your mind off the wait." He said with a sly smile.

She lifted an eyebrow. "Shouldn't we get back. Asami-"

"Is going to be mad at me no matter what time we get back. Come on."

He lead her through tunnels they hadn't been through before. With their training, she had gotten to know the layout of most of the sewers of Republic City. But these were new to her.

After half an hour of walking, they came to the end of the sewer system. They stepped out into the forests that surrounded the outside of the city. They were bathed in sunshine. Korra took a deep breath. It was nice to have air not filled with the stink of waste. Even at the rally, she had to wear the chi blocker mask, which impaired her breathing. How they were able to fight in those things she never knew.

She walked a short way into the forest. She saw a road close by going into the city, but it was far enough away for them not to worry about being seen.

"This is great Mako. Really."

"I thought it might be. I also thought it would be nice to practice fighting without bending. There is always the chance the chi blockers will get to you -"

"Or Amon…"

He grabbed her arm and tried to curl it behind her back in the same fashion as the other day. He wanted to push the thought of Amon out of her mind. She easily twisted away from him gracefully and swept her leg behind his knee, knocking him to the ground. She laughed and pounced on him

"Are you going to be laughing when you are fighting the equalist?" He asked, trying to be serious.

"Of course! I'll be enjoyed how I'm kicking their butts," she grinned. She felt confident, sure, and ready.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Mako rolled over on top of her, his knees to each side of her legs. He grabbed both her wrists in one hand and held them to the ground above her head. She struggled, but there was only a small amount of effort in it. He looked down into her eyes. There was heat there. She shifted under him, a small movement of lifting her hips up to meet resistance. He glanced down to see most of her body under him. Even though she still wore the bulky equalist uniform, he could see the curves of her breast rise and fall with each breath. He gently stroked the side of her face.

The small gesture sent sparks through her and her thighs flinched. He crashed his lips into her's and she kissed him back with urgency. Everything he had done for her, the care he had taken, made her want him in ways she knew she couldn't have. He moved his assault from her lips to her neck, biting in ways he was sure would leave marks. A small yelp escaped her lips. This was wrong, but as his hands slid down her arms, down her sides and settled on her hips, his name was drawn encouragingly from her.

A tremor of excitement traveled down Mako's body. In a swift fluid motion, He flipped her over onto her stomach gripped her hips and pulled her back where she raised up on her hands and knees. She chuckled nervously at his unexpected maneuvers. He raised up on his knees and roughly pressed his erection against her bottom. He heard her laugh catch in her throat and was replaced with a lusty moan. He ran his hand along the outside her clothing from her hip to her breast. His touch was forceful and insistent. She pressed back against him in erratic movements, her head tilted back in elation. He gripped the front of her uniform and quickly undone the three buttons to the front latch, exposing her chest wraps underneath. He desperately wished to see what he just uncovered, but there would be time for that. He slid his hand over one of her breasts and squeezed. She bucked back hard into him. A pressure began to coil between her legs. She wanted more but didn't have much flexibility in the position she was in. He felt so intoxicating that she didn't dare change it yet.

Her moans and heavy breathing was making him sweat. He started to grind back against her, imagining there were no clothing between them. His movements were growing more wild and aggressive. His hand that had steadied him on her hip slowly slid between her legs. She let out a surprised gasp and he began to forcefully toy with her.

She could feel herself growing wetter with each of his insistent strokes. Her toes curled with the tension.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"You, over there! What are you doing?!"

Their heads snapped up and saw a truck load of men marching toward them.

"Time to go" Mako stated and began cursing under his breath.

Korra picked herself up and began running a path away from the tunnel.

"Where are you going?!" Mako asked, racing beside her.

"Away from the tunnels. They can't know where we are hiding." Mako nodded his understanding.

He looked back over his shoulder. The men running after them were not chi blockers. They seemed like normal citizens of the city. But even normal citizens might turn the Avatar over to Amon for the promise of money and emancipation. He made his decision in a split second. He turned and unleashed a bolt of lightning in their followers direction. "WOW" Korra shouted loud enough for their pursuers to hear, "These New Guns Work Great! Power to The Revolution,"

She was trying to throw them off by making those giving chase think they were equalist with new weapons. Mako hoped her bluff worked. It caused their pursuers enough hesitation to lose sight of them.

After traveling for a time, Mako brought them back around to different tunnel leading underground. Korra leaned against the wall for a moment catching her breath. She noticed her shirt was still unbuttoned and quickly began snapping them back in place.

"I… um… " Mako couldn't seem to find the right words, "I didn't mean for that to happen… I just wanted to get you some fresh air."

"We have to stop this Mako. This isn't right."

"Why?"

"You are still with Asami, aren't you?"

Mako cleared his throat and tugged at his scarf, "Well, yes… but it isn't because I want to be. I have to be,"

She lifted an eyebrow and waved a hand dramatically in the air "Oh I can't wait to hear this one,"

He gave her an annoyed look that quickly changed to being crushed, "She is here because of me, Kor." The nickname he decided to give her sounded odd when she heard it. He was desperate to try anything to keep her close to him. Pathetic as it was, Korra knew it was good natured.

"And you are here because me of, _Mak_,"

He huffed. She was definitely getting back to her old self, and grinding on his nerves, "She would still be with her father, in their mansion, if it hadn't been for me. I'm her connection to this group. I'm afraid that she'll run to her father if anything changes."

"I give Asami more credit than that. She is strong and smart. But I see your point. I don't want her to leave. She wouldn't run back to her father, but she might run to someone else… like Tahno.  
But as long as you are with her, for whatever reason, we can't do this. I told you, it isn't right."

"This isn't a life or death bad choice Korra. It is just… complicated by circumstances."

"Once you start doing the small evils, how long is it until you reach the larger one?" She reasoned. He blink in surprise. She had finally figured it out. What had been bothering her for days. He knew if he didn't back off now, he would lose her entirely.

"Ok Korra. But still friends?"

"Always," She smiled that dazzling smile that left him breathless, but her blue eyes were sad. She began walking. In the silence, he felt an unexplainable chill run through him. As much as he wanted to hold her, to be with her, he knew she was right. The sooner this Amon business was over, the sooner he could straighten everything out.

They returned to find Asami and Bolin relaxing on crates, feeding Pabu the last of the dried meat on a string. When Pabu darted up onto the earth bender shoulders, his stance alerted of the others return. As they walked over toward each other, Bolin opened his mouth to welcome them back but Asami's voice rang first.

"You two were gone a while." She stated coldly.

"We were doing reconnaissance,"

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Korra give him a puzzled look. Reconnaissance by definition means preliminary research or investigation of something… so he was actually being honest. And he vowed as soon as he could, he would finish his initial exploration of the Avatar.

"Whatever," Asami sighed. She knew she was fighting a losing battle.

"Welcome Back!" Gommu cut in, "I hope you worked up an appetite cause dinner is served!"


	11. Lightning

Wow, I didn't know anyone wanted this story back. I'm glad I have been able to give a few of you something to enjoy! And by earlier comments, I didn't think you guys wanted much smut. This story was originally nothing but, but I promise there will be more shortly if that is in deed what the majority wants. Not in this chapter, but soon. This chapter was rushed, so forgive it.

I don't own Legend of Korra, just a computer and a sad little story.

* * *

**The Complete Story **  
**Ch. 11**

**Lightning**

* * *

After their … edible... dinner with Gommu, he quickly ran off to "take care of official business". Korra began to fill everyone in on what had happened at the rally as they prepared their bedding in the usual spot in the center of the undercity. She basically stated that they learned nothing with the exception that bending is now illegal and that Amon was prepared to fight the United Forces.

"We have to find a way to help them. My father will be prepared with his inventions. The tanks will be able to stop the ships from porting."

"We'll be there to help," Korra tried to sound reassuring.

A small girl, no older than 8 years, ran up to the avatar and hugged her. The girl had tattered cloths and no shoes, but her eyes sparkled. Korra smiled slightly and patted the girl on the head.

"No you don't!" Mako grabbed the hand of the little girl's twin who pick-pocketed Asami and was making away with her pendant. The one hugging Korra had been a decoy to distract from the other. The second girl pulled away from Mako and both ran quickly back through the tents.

Korra sighed and shook her head. She knew the last thing on her mind should be the welfare of the homeless in Republic city, what with the Revolution taking over, but she couldn't help the constant sight of people who needed her help. She had done what she could for now and marked several tunnels leading out of the city and was about to spread the word around for what to look for in case of an emergency evacuation.

"That doesn't explain why you were gone so long," She snapped mostly at Mako. Apparently saving her necklace didn't absolve him from her anger.

"We followed the tunnels outside the city to get some fresh air," He said nonchalantly.

Bolin whined, "You could have came back for us! I would love to be outside again!"

"It isn't safe, Bo. Besides, it is almost dark!"

"Well, I'm going. Just for a moment to see the sun set! I promise to be careful."

Mako knew there was no arguing with him. Asami spoke up that she would go with him to watch him back. Mako shrugged his shoulders and muttered "whatever". He noted the sly glare and grin Asami gave him before falling into an unusually close step behind Bolin.

He turned to Korra, "Maybe I should just let her go to Tahno."

Korra knew he wasn't serious, and just smiled. Asami would probably have a better time with Tahno, seeing as how the other three quarters of _Team Avatar_ liked to accompany Gommu, she had no choice but to put up with him. Tahno would probably have better food, in which Korra sorely missed. She had stomached the hobo's gruel better than Asami, but barely. She liked Asami, and although she wasn't sure how things would work out between all of them, but she wanted them all to still be together at the end of it. She tried to think of the future. Every ending she could envision always had the outcome with someone being hurt… She quickly changed the subject.

"So, where did you learn to bend lightning?"

The fire bender bit the inside of his cheek. He could tell her that he just learned it on the streets, which would be true enough. But he felt the need to tell her everything about him. He was aware that he needed to know if she would still think as highly of him if she knew…

"Remember when Bo got kidnapped by the equalist? We were in the park and I told you about why he was running around with the Triple Threat Triad?"

"You said you use to run numbers for them, 'back in the day'. That you needed to do what you could to keep you and Bolin safe," She left out the part about her erroneously calling him a criminal.

"That wasn't the complete story. I worked directly for Lightning Bolt Zolt."

"Lightning Bolt Zolt. He was the guy, the first one at the rally that got his bending taken."

Mako nodded, "He got his fortune by loaning people money. What I heard was that he was honest when first started, giving people fair chances to pay back their debt to him. But he quickly realized that he could intimidate people with his bending. He started striking deals that he knew the other person couldn't hold up to. It was six months after my parents died that Zolt saw me on the street. I was begging anyone I could for money to help my sick little brother. Bolin had came down with some sort of pocks, and I was desperate. Zolt must have saw I would do about anything to take care of my brother. He loaned me the money to see a healer and get the medicine if I agreed to work for him and keep my mouth shut. In the beginning I just ran the books that recorded the deals. If someone missed a payment I would tell him. I knew he was a crooked man, but he had gotten the medicine Bolin needed and paid me just enough to keep us from starving. He even let us sleep in a shed he had behind his headquarters."

"Why would he hire a kid?" Korra asked. It didn't sound like responsibility a kid could handle.

"Several reasons actually. A kid's testimony wouldn't hold up in trial if I ratted on him. A kid couldn't overthrow him, or have the guts to cheat him either. A kid could be easily scared, which I was when he told me what happened to the last guy who worked the books and was taking money that he didn't think Zolt would miss. But I think it was mostly that he knew I was desperate. I watched him do his deals, the beginnings and the ends, neither were pleasant by any means. He dealt with desperate people every day, he knew how to read them. He knew I would never put Bolin at risk. Myself yes… but I would do anything to take care of my brother."

"Let me guess, you realized at one point you were doing the wrong thing because you were working for a hoodlum. You turned your life around and somehow managed to land at the arena?"

Mako snorted, "Hardly. I wish it had been like that," He looked back down the pipe. He wished he could see the sun. He got his strength for his bending from the sun and often found emotional strength as well, " As I kept up with the books, Bolin kept the members of the gang entertained while they come and went. Part of the Triple Threats split off and formed their own gang, the Red Monsoons. Zolt was furious. He turned his rage on Bolin. He said Bolin should have seen this coming with as much as he talked with everyone. I ran in front of my brother before he could get off to many shots. He decided I was just as guilty as my brother and hit me with several bursts of lightning. I screamed, but didn't pass out like he expected. After he stopped I just stood up and continued on to the books. That's when he realized he could use me for other tasks. Instead of putting himself in harm's way with his deals, he would send me. He knew I couldn't refuse. He saw it as another deal, where I did what he wanted and he let my brother live."

Korra tried to restrain herself. She was working hard on controlling her temper. She understood him protecting Bolin but, even if he had been forced into it, there was no excuse for hurting innocent people. With difficulty, she let him continue his story uninterrupted.

"He started my 'training' every afternoon after I did my book keeping. He would take me outside and shoot bolts at me. He did this every day until I learned to redirect it. Some days he lost patience with me, those were the days I ended up unconscious. He didn't teach me how to conjure it, instead he gave me a small igniter," he held up his hands, "That is when I started wearing gloves, so I could keep it concealed. It was enough to scare people into thinking I could bend lightning. He encouraged it, but I never hurt anyone. I would redirect the bolt to scare them, but never once hit anyone. The scare tactic had always been enough."

Korra couldn't keep quiet any longer, "Did it hurt?"

"Every time," his eyes were a mask of pain. Images of his past danced in front of him. He had to tell her… if anything was to happen to him, someone should know.

"I have to tell you something that I have never told anyone before this, Korra. Bolin can _**never**_ know, no one can. Do you understand?" She nodded, afraid of what he would tell her next, "I had been working for Zolt for three years when one day he asked me to look up an old record on a boy's uncle. He had hurt the uncle so bad in his confrontation to get his payment, that he had put the man permanently in the hospital and unable to repay his dept. The nephew was now looking to do a deal. Zolt was going to hold his uncle's debt above his head as well. It took me a while to go back and find the paper because it was before I started keeping record for him. As I was searching, I found a page that had my father's name and title. It was a record of the order to rob him. It had deceased written across it and a list of items that was taken from him."

Korra's jaw dropped. "Oh Mako, I'm sorry."

Mako shrugged, "I went straight to confront him. He told me that it wasn't anything personal, that he had known of an official coming from Yu Dao and just sent his guys out to get some quick cash for a big deal that was going on. He didn't order them to kill him, but that sometimes happens when the mugged fight back. That's the exact moment I learned to bend lightning myself. I shot a bolt straight for Zolt. He was surprised and barely redirected it. The fight lasted only long enough for him to get two shots at me. I was down and couldn't get up. He should have killed me that day, I still don't understand why he didn't, I was too dangerous to trust from then on. He dismissed me with the threat that if I ever came near him, Bolin would be the one to suffer. So we left and I told Bo to never deal with the Triple Threats, or any of the gangs. It wasn't long before I was fighting the other street kids again for the rights to a dumpster to keep us fed. A man showed us how to get to the undercity. For the next year we lived in a run-down abandoned building. I got lucky that one day I was going through a dumpster trying to find cloths that would fit us when I got into another fight. Toza, the owner of the arena, came to break us up. He told me I had spunk and then asked me to lift and toss some heavy boxes around for him in exchange for a meal. He was looking for someone to tend to his building and move heavy equipment and offered me the opportunity. I agreed instantly, worked hard, but still couldn't get us off the street. After his arena made probending a recognized sport, he was able to move into his own house and I was able to talk him into letting us pay rent to live in his apartment over the arena. Bolin and I trained in our spare time since we had free access to the gym. I decided to try our luck at the tournament this year. And that's pretty much where you came in."

Korra could only stare at him. It was a lot of information to process.

"So you and Bolin weren't born in Republic City?"

Mako shook his head. "No, we are from a town that both fire benders and earth benders have lived since the beginning of the hundred year war."

"Didn't the Harmony Restoration Movement make all the fire benders move back to the Fire Nation?"

"Not from this town. So many of the fire nation were married to earth kingdom citizens and they were living together, intertwined."

That is why Mako could fire bend and Bolin Earth bend. Their parents must have been different benders. Mako's parents had been rich or Zolt wouldn't have bothered to specifically rob them, or even remember them. She opened her mouth to voice the thousand questions rushing into her thoughts, her curiosity was fighting to find out more. But she saw the weariness in those amber eyes she loved so much. She took his hand in her's and squeezed it. Questions could wait. She leaned in with every intent of letting her kisses comfort him. But he pulled away just before their lips met and ran after a little girl who was finally successful in getting a tiger's eye pendant that didn't belong to her and trying to hock it for a new pair of shoes.

When Mako came stomping back, amulet in hand, he barely had time to huff his annoyance when Bolin and Asami came running back, looking for the lost piece of jewelry. Comfort would have to wait.

* * *

That night, Mako took up his usual position against a far wall to keep his usual watch. He couldn't sleep even if he had tried. All he could think about was Korra's unknown thoughts about his childhood. He had only told her what had happened after his parents death. Before seemed to much like a dream from another life. He wanted to tell Korra of that, of the good times. But even those he couldn't bring himself to confide in her just yet. He watched the silent actions of the homeless at night as he guarded his family. That is how he saw all of them now, as his family. As hard as he tried, his thoughts kept returning to Korra. He would have given anything to continue their time alone that afternoon. Korra could wind him up the way no one else could, even the most beautiful and rich heiress in town. She had felt so good against him, and he wanted more. He got to his feet and walked silently over to the Avatar, who he found awake and propped up against Naga.

"Can't sleep either?" He asked her, approaching silently at her side and taking a seat next to her.

"No. I have this awful pit in my stomach."

"Me too."

She wanted to talk with him about what he had confided in her earlier, but Bolin was close and she didn't want to chance him overhearing. Instead, she went with the only other thought that was on her mind.

"It's so crazy. a few months ago I was in the South Pole practicing for my fire bending test, and now I'm in the middle of an all out war…" It was an awkward statement, but she went with it.

"I know. We didn't even know each other then. And now, I can't imagine my life without you in it. You're the most loyal brave selfless and loyal person I've ever known." His words came easily, and honestly. He wanted to tell her more, but Asami was probably awake and hanging on every word they say.

Even through all they had been through, Korra couldn't grasp that he really felt this way about her. She thought to herself, more times than she cared to admit, that he only endeared her for her destiny. She was born special, and was tied and obliged to lead this life. He didn't know that she thought perhaps even more highly of him, even knowing his past. She wanted him to know.

"I think you're' pretty incredible to… but you already knew that,"

Mako felt the weight of not knowing if she held his wrongs against him. He read the truth in her voice. The spark that passed between them outside the city was there again and without realizing it, he moved closer to her.

But Korra realized what was happening, resisted the urge to continue, and pulled away.

"I should probably try to get some sleep,"

"Me too. Goodnight."

And with that, Mako's insecurities returned. And Korra's resolve strengthened.

"Goodnight" she whispered. Korra realized, just before sleep took her, that history was repeating itself. Mako was Tezin, but she wasn't sure whether she could honestly say she was Pema. She was in the position where Mako was with someone and she was fighting for him… or maybe not… maybe she seemed more like Beifong in personality and in growing apart. Asami in every way seemed Pema-ish.

She hoped that the conclusion would come before Amon could get his hands on her?


	12. Of Battles & Games

Sorry I have been gone for so long. My computer crashed and I lost all my drafts... I was angry to say the least. Just now got an old laptop in my possession. So the story must go on! (an hopefully be finished by season 2). Remember o-o-o-o-o-o-o for smut sections.

I don't own Legend of Korra, just an old laptop and a sad little back story.

* * *

**The Complete Story  
** **Ch. 12**

**Of Battles and Games**

* * *

"General Iroh, this is Asami Sato," Korra stepped aside to introduce the returning heiress.

"Asami…" the General tested her name on his lips. She smiled that dazzling smile that could stop any man's heart. It did for Iroh, but he would never let her see it. He took her hand in his and brought it to his lips. "Sato?"

"Yes, she is the daughter of Herioshi Sato. Inventor of the satomobile, mechatanks, and apparently the new aircraft that kicked our butts as well. But Asami has been against her father the second she found that he was working with the equalists." Korra informed him.

"That makes you a very valuable asset." He stated silkily, standing a moment too long staring into Asami's eyes, her hand in his.

Mako cleared his throat, "The refuge camp is this way," He began to lead the company through the maze of tunnels only after Iroh took a few steps away from Asami. Mako didn't like the way the General looked at her. He liked even less how he had looked at Korra before that. When Korra had dived into the water to try to rescue the fleet of war ships, the firebender fought not to dive in himself. Instead of watching the ships, or the newly arrived fighter planes, he used their telescope to watch the Avatar, knowing he could do nothing to help. He was definitely impressed with Korra's bending but cringed every move she made. Once Korra had saved the General and had him above water, Mako sent Asami into the tunnels to find anyone she could to help try to reach those who could be saved from the wreckage safely.

The boys raced to a shallow part of the peer to help pull Korra and her charge from the water. Bolin grasped the hand of Iroh as Mako raced to Korra. Their eyes met for a brief second, but in that time strong feelings were unveiled. Mako couldn't hide his relief at her being safe and gently squeezed her arm to let her know. She faintly smiled at him, but soon was solemn faced as she looked back over the wreckage. This was what they had waited for… this was suppose to turn the tide.

The General shook hands somberly with the brothers, "Is there somewhere safe we can go?"

Bolin nodded and lead the way into the tunnels. Iroh fell into step behind Korra… that was when Mako began disliking this _savior_ sent to rescue them. The General kept casting glances up and down the Avatar's body. Mako's ears burned when he saw what was in Iroh's eyes. He was about to comment when Asami came running. Iroh's attention transferred to her immediately… it reminded Mako of a wolfbat staring at a piece of meat.

While he didn't much like the General looking at his girlfriend, Mako was relieved that his attention had been taken away from Korra. Once they made it back to the Undercity, passing multiple hobo rescue parties, Korra found a pail of water to begin healing the General's wounds. It was soon evident that those who had made it away from Amon were in such an incapacitated state that they had to be carried back to the safety of the Undercity.

Iroh recapped how his fleet was prepared for the mechatanks, but not the new high-speed aircraft.

"I know. Every time we think we have an advantage Amon outsmarts us," Korra stated harshly.

"No matter what our plan is, he always has a better one," Bolin whined.

"Amon is winning so far… we're not out of the fight just yet!" Iroh declared. Determination danced in his eyes.

"I LIKE THIS MANS CONFIDENCE!" Bolin chimed. Mako rolled his eyes. Asami looked heartened. "So how are we not out of the fight?" Bolin inquired.

"The second wave of reinforcements are on the way. But I need to warn them." He stood, halting Korra's attempts to heal him. He wanted to be perceived as strong, that a wound as minor as this would not bother him. "Do you still have a way to get a message out?"

"I know just the man for the job!" Korra beamed.

* * *

Soon they were inside Gommu's hut. All the gang gathered around listening to the message being sent by the ex-United Forces telegraph operator. All hoped the second wave of reinforcements would bring a better outcome.

Afterward they rolled out a map and pinpointed a section over the mountains where the airfield housing the aircraft must be.

"We leave at dawn," Iroh spoke specifically to Mako, the only one of the group he thought had any potential to get anything done besides the Avatar. Mako's cold nod only served a fresher respect with the General. This young firebender was strong.

They all began exiting the tent; Asami was temporarily alone with Korra.

"It's time to take down my father," she was trying to reassure herself as much as the Avatar.

_Asami_. Korra thought. So strong. _She chose the side against the man who raised her. Does she know exactly what was going on between Mako and I?_ Korra hesitated before sadly following everyone. She just wanted all this to be over. Only then will the war and this exhausting love triangle end. She knew what she had to do. A flashback of facing Amon on Avatar Island ran through her mind.

"Wait! I'm sorry, but I'm not going with you tomorrow."

"What?" Mako's, everyone's, shock was evident.

"Why not?" Asami's voice quivered slightly. How could she face her father without the Avatar?

"I'm sick and tired of hiding from Amon. Its time I face him."

"That's not a good plan. We need to stick together," Iroh interjected. He viewed the Avatars most important job as Mascot of the right forces. She couldn't be the vision of good if she was dead.

"I'm not waiting for him to hunt me down! My guts' telling me it's time to end this… on my terms!"

"Korra, this isn't a mission you should be handling alone." A hint of annoyance was creeping into the general's voice.

Mako cast him a look. He knew once Korra's mind was made up, that was that. There was no turning her around. He knew what he had to do.  
"She won't be…" he interjected. Iroh's confusion was evident. He had believed Mako with Asami, but now could see he had strong feelings to protect the Avatar. The hurt in Asami's eyes was obvious. He chose Korra. He didn't have to say it, but he chose her. He always had.

"I'm going with you" he stated to Korra, knowing she would insist otherwise.

"You don't have to do that," Korra softly assured him.

"Yes…," he said, trying to keep his voice and emotions steady as flashes of her unconscious in her hospital bed rushed into his mind. His tone changed harshly to convey the finality of it, "I do."  
But his worry overtook his features once more. He wasn't going to lose her again. How many times had he promised her, promised himself, that he wouldn't let anyone take her again?

Asami was defeated. She was alone. She stared at the ground, unable to hide her sorrow.

"My grandfather would respect the Avatars instinct, so will I" Iroh resolved, throwing in the towel.

* * *

He strolled around the table to stand close behind her. Looking over her shoulder, he pretended to care about the map she was concentrating on. A single lantern on the table served as the only light for the tiny room.

She felt his breath on her neck, smelled the smoky aroma of a firebender spent long out at sea. He was playing with her, teasing her. She knew this sport all too well. She had decided earlier to follow him into the hut just after nightfall. _To help you understand my father_ she told him. First rule of battle, know your enemy.

She decided to up the stakes as she put up the pretense of pondered the map. She lightly bumped her backside against him. She had decided to wear her skirt for this encounter. She could always count on her skirt to show off her… assets. She felt him hesitate, and then gently push back. She had to force herself not to laugh. _Let him think his little seduction plays are working. It's my game he is in now._

"Oh excuse me, General. This room is so small," She placed both hands on the table and looked back at him over her shoulder. There was enough room, but that was her bait."It is very… " she lifted her eyebrows for emphasis, "tight."

He waved his hand and flashed his most charming smile for her, "That is quite all right. I can handle it if you can,"

She arched her back and bumped into him again. She felt the desired effect she was working for.

"Why, Asami Sato. Are you flirting with me?"

She playfully lifted an eyebrow, "Is the General to be flirted with?"

Without skipping a beat of their hearts he grabbed her arm and forcibly twisted her around, pushing her roughly back into the table. Her laugh did escape then. Apparently Iroh wasn't one to play.

"You should just ask next time, it would be faster," he leered at her.

She smirked, "I'm not one to ask favors of a man."

"So I've heard" He stood back and crossed his arms.

"If you want it, you have to take it," she looked up into his eyes, a meaningful look. Iroh stood over her, looking down at her shapely body leaned back against the table. A thoughtful look flashed on his strong features; then was replaced by his blank political look he perfected while he was still young. He wanted to ask her about the boy, Mako. He had heard she was his, but Mako chose to go with Korra tomorrow instead of protecting her from her father. The boy's extreme over protectiveness of the Avatar, and the emotion he couldn't hide in his eyes, made Iroh question if it wasn't, in fact, so dishonorable to follow the black haired beauty's suit. _The Heiress is beautiful…_his mind argued. Then she flipped her hair revealing her slender neck…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Asami suddenly felt the entirety of his body slam into her. She felt her world rotate as her back was pressed onto the top of the table. He pulled back a fist full of her hair and began roughly devouring her exposed neck. He moved against her with such ferocity that the table groaned under their weight. The lantern that illuminated the map rattled closer to the edge. She wrapped her legs around his hips in an effort to control his wild movements. She fisted his hair and painfully pulled his head back a few inches from her own. She had followed him into the room under pretences of helping him, already resolved to seduce him but never to allow him to take her completely. _Only enough for him to show interest in me and spark an element of jealousy in Mako_. But feeling Iroh's chiseled abs that came with years of military training... she lost sight of the rules in her own game.

"I don't know how they do things in the fire nation, General, but here I am the one in control." She didn't know where this controlling attitude suddenly came from, but her body was tingling and all she could think of was what she wanted him to do to her.

"If you want control, you'll have to take it," He grinned as his hand came up to pinch her nipple through her clothing. Asami let out a cry of pain that was quickly muffled by Iroh's kiss. She sucked his bottom lip between her teeth, her fingernails raked down his arm bringing fresh pain to his wrapped wound. His intake of breath brought a throaty laugh from her. The general cast her a dangerous grin. _She wants it rough _he mused_. _Calloused hands gripped her hips, lifting her slightly then slammed her back down against the table, pressing his manhood against her.

Her grunts were pleasured. She could easily feel how hard he was. She reached her hands down to unbutton his pants, He raised slightly to allow her better access and she took her chance. It took most of her strength to push and roll him over onto the table, despite her training in self defense. He lay on his back, staring at her in surprise.

"Now that I have your attention General," her voice lusted.

"Call me Iroh," There was a hint of boyish nervousness in his voice. No girl had wanted to take him like this. She was dominate, attractive, deadly... and Iroh was slipping into the possibility of taking her as his own.

"I like General better," She gripped the side of his pants and yanked down enough to expose him. She was actually very impressed by what she saw. She noticed the slightest blush creeping up his neck. She was winning this dominance battle. She climbed swiftly onto the table and straddled his hips. She expertly maneuvered her skirt out of the way of what mattered.

"You planned this!" Iroh laughed. Asami hesitated, she was being too obvious. "So this isn't just a mindless act?"

"Nothing I ever do is mindless, Sir," and she thrust herself down onto him. He was expecting to meet the resistance of her underwear but instead found himself deep inside her!

His low moan, his excruciating grip on her hips, made her heart rush. She threw herself down on him again, gasping for breath! And again! No one had filled her like this before! The lantern that had been wavering with their exploits finally fell from the table's edge and winked out.

The darkness only added to their sexual vigor. Iroh's pants fell to the floor. He burned with wanting to control this magnificent being that was riding him for all he was worth, but his position on the table severely inhibited his movement. With strength and hunger she couldn't hope to fight against, he lifted her hips up and slammed her back down on him. She cried out, whether it was in pain or pleasure Iroh couldn't know, they were one and the same. He was lost in his desire for her. Lost in the wetness, the bliss, the game. She ran her hands through her hair, shaking her head with the sensations overwhelming her. Her gasping moans grew sharp, mingling with his baritone growls.

A small sliver of light tore through the darkness, illuminating the table. Someone stepped through the door, a ball of fire in their hand lighting their way. Both lovers' heads snapped toward the intruder, their bodies frozen and eyes wide.

Light and shadow flickered on Mako's face, void of emotion as he took in their shocked expressions. He stood long enough to take in the sight of their enemy's daughter on top of their failed savior. The flame went out and he turned silently on his heels and exited the shack.


	13. Similarities and Silent Anger

I know this is just excuses, but the old laptop I'm have currently takes forever to do anything, so forgive me for the less than adept chapter. Slow technology just takes all the fun out of it for me. But I wanted to get this out before school began.  
This was an awful chapter to write because so much dialogue was repeated from the show. But it was necessary to describe the feelings.  
Also, there are red herrings to what I am going to write about for my idea of season 2. There is only 2-3 chapters left. I didn't mean for it to be this long in the first place and it is just getting repetitive now. I'm ready to get to the next book (especially if I can get it out before the real season 2 starts so I can write for a while without running into their story line).  
FYI - Next chapter is smut, so stick around.

- For fun, go back and watch the show as you read this. It was fun to try to match the emotions of my story with the facial expressions of the characters on the show. I always try for that, but since this had so much repetition from the show, if was a bit challenging, especially Mako being in the same room as Tarrlok.-

I don't own Legend of Korra. Also reviews are definately welcome. Good and Bad.

* * *

**The Complete Story  
** **Ch. 13**

**Similarities and Silent Anger**

* * *

Korra was just coming back with Gommu at her side. The elder man held a holey handkerchief and was wiping his water filled eyes. She had just told him her entire story since the beginning of her time in Republic City (with the exception of Tarrlok's vial act and Mako's past with Zolt).

"I needed someone to know. I trust you Gommu. If something happens to us, someone needs to warn the United Forces, or Tenzin… or if Amon wins, could you tell my parents in the Southern Water tribe?"

Gommu had already been in tears and declared, on his word as a gentleman homeless, that what she asked would be done. The Avatar smiled at this crazy, yet genius man. She liked him, his spirit was kind. If she died tomorrow, the right information would get to the right places.

The hobo bowed to her and asked her pardon. She smiled and hugged him, which brought on a new round of tears. She watched him walk/hop away and laughed at his quirkiness. She saw Mako exit the hut and intercept Gommu. The fire bender said something hastily to the man then continued on toward her. His face was oddly blank. When he walked up to her he gently brushed her cheek with his hand and then bent to press his lips to her's. It was short and soft, almost as if it never happened. His mouth went to her ear, "You didn't see me. I'll be back by morning." He breathed and walked away without another word. She watched him blend into the darkness.

Korra's heart raced, as it always did when Mako touched her. She looked back toward the hut, hoping to catch some clue what was going on. Gommu sat with his back pressed against the outside of his shack and kept looking at his bare wrist as if he had a watch. He seemed to be simply waiting. A few seconds later Asami and Iroh exited his home. Korra's mouth dropped open. Anyone seeing them exit would have thought they were simply planning for the mission tomorrow, but Korra noticed the blush on the heiress face, the disheveled hair, the damp skin, the bulge in the General's pants…

Asami saw her and rushed over. Korra tried to mask her shock, but wasn't very successful.

"Have you seen Mako?" Asami inquired, breathing slightly harder than normal.

Korra shrugged her shoulders and shook her head. Asami looked around then began to make her way swiftly through the tents. Iroh mutely walked to their sleeping bags. He was frowning and rubbing his bandaged arm while keeping his eyes firmly on the ground.

Korra took her regular place up against Naga, her mind oddly at ease considering the situation. Her last thought was that she and Mako didn't have to sneak anymore. She smiled and sleep took her before she could think of any repercussions this situation might have.

* * *

After searching the camp Asami threw in the towel. If Mako didn't want to be found she wasn't going to find him. She made her way back to her sleeping bag and crawled in.

"So," She heard Iroh start. She looked up at him with her kind green eyes, "What… was that exactly?"

"Something that was bound to happen I suppose. Mako and I had been growing apart for a long time. I think we stayed together only because of this war."

"No, not with you and him. With you and I.

"That… was…" she couldn't hold back her grin, "Fascinating."

Iroh chuckled "It certainly was. What happens now though?"

Asami's green eyes glazed in thought, "Now, we finish the mission tomorrow. Then we can see what this is… if you are still game?"

"I would like that." He acknowledged honestly.

Both fell asleep thinking of what could be.

* * *

Hidden in the shadows, Mako watched and listened to the conversation between his ex-girlfriend and his new... he wasn't entirely sure what Iroh was yet, but it seemed his interest in the heiress was honest. He was still weary of the link between Asami and their group. Was it strong enough to keep her on the right side? If she saw her father tomorrow, would she be strong enough to stand against him? Deep down he didn't think she was strong enough without him. She could protect herself physically, but what defenses did someone who has had everything handed to them have against the very real dangers of being alone in the world? He compared himself to the fire bender who took his parents away from him. He had done the same, if not worse, to Asami.

He turned to find a place to rest. Tomorrow was bound to be an eventful day.

* * *

The morning came and most of the underground community gathered around to see the company off. Bolin came forward and clasped hands with Mako. The fire bender pulled him into a hug.

"Love you, little bro"

"Love you back, big bro,"

Mako was anxious about not being there to protect Bolin, but both felt the necessity of each mission. If the worst did happen this day, they wanted each other to remember their smiling faces. Bolin had a better chance than him at surviving, and Mako could live with that.

As Bolin wonders over to say his goodbyes to Korra, Mako caught sight of Asami standing by herself. He stiffly walked toward her, trying to plan the best choice of words that would keep her from switching sides.

"Asami. I'm sorry things got so messed up between us. But whatever happens today, I want you to know how much I care about you." It sounded more suggestive than he would have liked, but was necessary.

"I care about you too" She sounded less hurt than he expected. She kissed on cheek then run toward general.

He watched her go, thinking to himself that they were losing her today. He felt a hand on his shoulder, looking down to find Korra. A small reassuring smile played on her lips. If only she knew what tugged in his mind. He couldn't return her smile, so he simply turned and began walking. She followed solemnly. She cast a worried glace back as Bolin, Iroh, and now Asami jumped aboard Naga.

The groups went their separate ways. The citizens of the misfortunate underground watched silently as they went.

"Good fortune and success to you, valiant heroes!" Gommu called poetically. All five sets of retreating eyes rolled.

* * *

Mako remained quiet through the tunnels. Without missing a step, both walked into the water as the Avatar used her water bending to create a bubble for them to breathe. Korra's mind was spinning with thoughts that Mako should be happy that Asami went for Iroh. Happy that they could be together now. Was he going to leave her? Maybe that isn't what he was wanting. Perhaps everything that happened between them was only because she was the Avatar. For the first time in her life, she regretted being who she was.

As they walked through the bay toward Airtemple Island, Mako watched the fish scatter as they approached. He would have appreciated the sight if his mind wasn't torn with guilt. It was his fault Asami had followed them, his fault she stayed with the group, his fault that he treated her worthlessly.

They made it to the island just in time to see Amon board a hover craft. They decided to wait in the temple to ambush him as he returned. Their thoughts plagued them to the extent that they did not hear the lieutenant walk up behind them.

"What are you two doing here?" His rough voice made their blood run cold.

Mako, thinking quickly, replied "uh… We were just transferred,"

"Well you are getting transferred again. Amon wants extra security at the arena today."

"The arena? For what?" Mako still thought of the arena as his home and was shocked that it was being used by the enemy.

"The rally. You should have been briefed on this." They noticed the hint of irritation.

"We'll be there sir." Korra bowed.

"It begins at noon. Do NOT be late." With that last threat he marched away.

"I know another way in," Korra whispered. They made their way to the cellar door. "Lets' hide in the attic," They quickly ascended the ladder.

Mako was the first to notice, "Um… We're not alone up here."

"Tarrlok?!" Korra was stunned as she looked toward the back of the room. There was the ex-councilman sitting on the floor of a makeshift prison. This was the last scenario she expected. They removed their masks and stared at him through the bars. A terror in Korra was resurfacing. She fought to keep it under control. Mako's rage was only checked by his surprise.

"I don't suppose you are here to rescue me"

"Rescue wasn't the word that came to mind," Mako growled. Korra could see anger boiling in his amber eyes. She tightly gripped his hand for a brief second so as not to draw attention. The fight in Mako calmed slightly. Tarlock had a distinctly defeated air about him. Neither of the onlookers could bring themselves to feel much more than pity.

"We had no idea you were here" Korra fought to keep her voice steady. Her heart pounded and the image of crashing through the wall and escaping forced itself into her mind. Anything to not be in his presence again. She focused herself on the situation. "Are there any other prisoners on the island?"

Tarrlok didn't bother to rise from the floor as they approached. "No. I'm the only one"

His smugness sent a small vein of annoyance through her. "And what makes you so special?"

"I'm Amon's brother." The prisoner spat, "Amon is from the Northern Water tribe. He's a water bender, and a blood bender, just like I _was_…"

"What!?" Korra was shocked. Amon could bend! Then the spirits didn't give him special powers!

"Did you know this all along!?" Mako accused. Pity was starting to lose to his anger once again. Korra watched him carefully. He had so far been able to put forth a civil if bitter attitude. The bars not only kept Tarrlok from getting out, but kept Mako from getting in.

"No, not until after he captured me," Tarlock admitted.

"How did your brother end up becoming Amon?" Korra inquired, disgust registered on her face. This served to prove that Amon could be more dangerous, power hungry, and demented as his brother… Or the other way around.

"It all began with my father, Yakone," Tarlock launched into the story of his father. He told about how, with the help of his former gang, he escaped prison and underwent surgery to change his face.

Korra was on the verge of being sick. Who could put themselves through something like that? Who had the skills and knowledge to perform such a surgery!? Even the best healers in the world couldn't control the pain long enough to do what was needed… And where did they get the parts…

Tarrlok told his story as if reliving it. The care he felt for his family was evident. His father met a woman, birthed both boys, Amon (Noatak) born first. Then they found they were benders. Their father pushed them through rigorous training, soon revealing to them the secret of blood bending without a full moon. They became burdened with avenging their father. Noatak was a prodigy, but the loving brother he had once been disappeared. Replaced by someone cold. The day Yakone made them blood bend each other, Tarrlok refused. He would have been beaten by his father if his older brother had not stepped in using his skill. While holding their father under his blood bending grip, Noatak went on to talk about how the Avatar's power was the most powerful in the world. The Avatar could take bending away, what could be more powerful than that? Tarrlok refused when his brother presented the option to run away with him. That was the last time he saw him, believing he died in a storm. Yakone, without his hope for revenge, died a few years later.

"That's one of the saddest stories I've ever heard." Korra looked at the floor. She felt as if the line between good and evil was even more blurred than before. So many factors went into the people behind the tasks. But she was beginning to see that, good or evil, everyone had to answer for their actions. She forgave Tarrlok in that moment, for everything that he had done against her and for everything that he was.  
Mako's eyes were wide. The story stirred different feelings in him. Feelings similar to terror, but worse. He was realizing the similarities between the blood bending brothers and himself and Bolin. Mako was the eldest and the better bender of the two. He took care of Bo, just as Noatak once did his little brother… Tarrlok was once innocent much in the way of the earth bender. Mako's body stood still as stone. The streets had given him no choice but to do awful acts, just as Noatak's father gave him no quarter… The fire bender always fought the constant silent anger and wished at times he could give in to it. How was he any better than Amon?

"Avatar Korra, I am truly sorry for all that I did to you. I thought I was better than my father. But his ghost still shaped me. I became a soldier of revenge, just like he wanted me to be. And so did my brother. The revolution may be built on a lie, but I think Amon truly believes bending is the source of all evil in the world."

"How did you figure out Amon is your brother?" His mind raced. He had to know. An alarming shock was racing through him.

"When he took my bending, the sensation was somehow familiar. I later recognized it as my brother's blood bending grip.

"So he somehow uses blood bending to take people's bending." Korra was trying to wrap her understanding around the concept. Mako glanced at her, trying the see if she was making the same connections he was.

"I don't know how he does it. But then again, I've never encountered a bender as strong as Noatak."

"How in the world do we beat him?" Korra despaired.

"We can't." Mako was understanding Amon on an uncomfortable level. He decided to do what he does best and started to analyze their opponent. Only problem is that he only saw his strengths. "Any attack we throw at him he will redirect with his mind. That's how he has been able to challenge any bender.

"So much for our ambush. If we stay here we are toast. But there is another way to beat him!" Korra was struck with inspiration.

"How?" Mako was teetering on the edge of hope.

"This whole time Amon has been one step ahead of us. But finally we have the advantage. We know the truth about him. IF we expose him as a bender in front of all his supporters…"

"At the rally!" Mako's grin matched Korra's.

"We can take away his true power!"

"And undermine this whole revolution!"

The Avatar looked through the bars at the beaten man. "Thank you for your help." Tarrlok simply nodded. Mako turned to walk away, ready for all this to be over. "We can't just leave him here," Korra sighed. Mako kept his features carefully blank. Was she suggesting they bring this monster with them? He was barely able to stand being in the same room with him without killing him, no matter his past!

"Go!" Tarrlok rose from the floor. Despite forgiving him, Korra still jumped. "Amon can't know anyone spoke with me. Defeat him. Put an end to this sad story."

Korra's resolve became stronger than her fear. She nodded then dashed toward the hope of an end.


	14. So They Wont (Part 1)

Crazy Long Chapter, so I split it into 2. Both are really nothing but amateur smut. The beginning of this chapter Korra realises something and the next chapter begins with some feelings of Mako's but other than that, it's just a lemon.  
Also, I didn't check it very well due to junky laptop. Thanks for understanding. Trying to get it done before season 2 comes out (Dear lord I've been on this thing for months!)

Also, I'm going to post these two chapters as a "one shot" I guess you call it. It will be a little different (no referenses to Tarrlok). I just want to see the viewer differences between long and short entries. So don't get angry if you see if again.

I don't own Legend of Korra. Also reviews are definitely welcome. Good and Bad (be gentle).

* * *

**The Complete Story ** **  
Ch. 14**

**So They Wont Have The Chance To ...  
(Part 1)**

* * *

"This is a hidden room close to the balcony. It is suppose to be used for refs and important spectators as security precaution that anyone disagreeing couldn't get to them. I've never seen it used besides by Bo and I. We would sneak up here sometime and listen to the calls on nights when the arena was sold out and there was no place for us to watch. You can hear the speakers really well."

Korra mutely noted that it wasn't a very large or elegant room. The walls were gray and the wooden floor unfurnished, a single light hung in the center.  
They had strolled into the arena without a second glance from the chi blockers or the mecha tanks guarding the outside. Mako lead them straight to this hiding spot. Korra had been intrigued when he stopped just before going out to the side balcony, and slid an unknown panel back revealing the room.

"Butakha didn't like for many people to know about this. This is the safest place for us to wait until the rally. Since the audience isn't allowed on this level the guards are only securing the stairs. We shouldn't have to worry about patrols."

"We are in disguise. Shouldn't we go and find out more of what is going on?"

"No. We make one mistake, or if one person recognizes us, it is over. This is our best chance."

Mako clicked the bolt lock on the back of the door. Korra wasn't comfortable in such a small space. It reminded her of her cabin prison, even though it was larger than the box. She gave herself a mental shake. Big is hard to stay hidden she supposed, so she would just have to deal with it. Noon wasn't for a couple more hours. She hated this "being patient" stuff, mostly because it gave her time to think of everything that could go wrong.

She slid her back down the wall, deciding to meditate.  
_Aang… I need your help…_ She chanted in her mind. It had become habitual, her pleading for Aang's help. Whenever she was afraid, her mind automatically called out to him.

"You ok?" Mako asked concerned.

"No. We could die out there, Mako. And there isn't anything else to do but think about it."

"They haven't gotten us yet. And if we expose Amon, then there may be no need to fight our way back out."

Korra shook her head. She had conflicting feelings. Her conscience would feel better if it were just her neck on the line and not her closest friend. She closed her eyes and concentrated again. She hadn't connected with Aang since she was locked in the shack. Her last spirit contact at all was the last night in the air temple …

"I wish I could talk with the other Avatars. No matter how much I try, I can't find them," She admitted quietly, "Imagine how easy this could be if I could put myself in the Avatar state!" She let out a frustrated sigh, rose to her feet, and began pacing the small room with one hand on her hip and the other pressing against her forehead. Mako silently watched her. He waited for her to come to the source of what she was really angry with. He had a feeling he already knew.

Korra could feel him watching her. She didn't understand why she couldn't get her head on straight. She needed this plan to work or they would all be dead… dead?... Her body went rigid. Why hadn't she seen it before? Amon would make an example out of her. He would take her bending if he could, that was given… but then he would parade her so all could see that the Avatar had failed… he would prove that he was more powerful. More powerful than her or his father… or his brother! What if he was like his brother?! She forced down a wave of nausea.

"He won't kill me, will he?" she murmured.

"No," Mako's voice was even as he told her the truth, "He would have to show the world that no one can stand up to him."

"Do you think he would… try to outdo his brother?"

Mako blinked. He had thought agonizing torture, public humiliation. But Amon knew what Tarrlok had done to Korra, he had been there waiting for his brother. Would he use her in the same way? Finish what Tarrlok had failed to do? He had the same blood bending ability, but stronger, and a sick determination to exceed others…

"I swear Korra. I won't let him take you! I'll die first."

"That would be worse…" she cringed.

Mako stared at her. Did she really think that? Being a lunatic's slave and a life of unspeakable violations was better than him dying?  
"I Won't Let Him Take You." he said with the same affirmation he had when he volunteered to go with her on this mission. She almost let herself believe him. They both fell silent for a time, contemplating these new insights. Korra stood in the opposite corner lost in thought. She would rather be out fighting the entire revolution than standing here thinking about outcomes. The worst outcomes. Even worse for her because she had never _known_ a man. She couldn't count what Tarrlok had done as her first time. Not really. He never physically touched her, only his bending…  
She wanted to know what it was like to really be with someone, before it became altogether tainted by evil men.  
Her eyes grew wide. There _was_ a way to absolve most of that fear for her. _Mako_…

She looked over her shoulder at the tall firebender, her intent wavering. Mako leaned sideways against the wall next to the door, looking disconcerted at the floor and listening for any indication of a threat from the outside.  
Korra's mind didn't register crossing the small distance between them, or pulling the red equalist scarf over her head and tossing it silently to the ground. _It was him I wanted anyway, _her mind reasoned, _Why shouldn't he have her now?_

So wrapped in his own thoughts Mako was oblivious to her unbuttoning her top only a step away. He would have jumped when he turned and realized Korra was right behind him had his years on the streets not imbedded in him an ability to almost never reveal when he was caught off guard. His outward appearance illustrated calm, but inside he was stunned that she was so close to him with her shirt draping slightly open.  
Korra was always attracted to his "cool under fire" personality, as she had heard it described before. Doubt was trying to force itself into her mind, but she forced it back out, concentrating on reading his expression. She rolled her shoulders back, letting the coat and attached gloves slide off. Besides the slight widening of his eyes, Korra could discern no other feelings from him.

The fire bender stood unmoving, not understanding but unwilling to stop her from unraveling her chest wraps. He felt himself unwillingly growing hard. This wasn't the place or the time for _this_. He was resolute to keep his face void of emotion until he knew what was going on. When the wraps lay on the floor with the other discarded clothing, his mind went blank. His calloused hand unthinkingly rose to brush the outside curve of her breast. Their round shape had him hypnotized. He had felt them before but they had never been exposed to him like this. His tongue wet his lips as he watched the effects his slightest touch had on them. He moved his examination to her nipple, rubbing his gloved thumb over it. Her breath quickened but no smile graced her lips. All at once Mako's reason snapped back as Korra begun to unfasten the buttons of his uniform. He took her hands in his, halting her.  
He gently squeezed them and took a shaky breath, "Korra… what is this?"

The quirky Avatar could have pulled off several playful remarks, but the seriousness of what she had to do voiced the truth. "I want you to take me."

He searched her eyes for a complete explanation, being careful to keep his field of view centered there. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. Her taste was making him lose focus again. He had to use a surprising amount of resolve to pull away. Gripping her shoulders and twisted them until he held her back against the wall, his stare intensified. He knew there was more to it.

"I want you to take me… so if things go wrong out there, they won't have the chance to…" She squinted and he caught the meaning of words left unspoken. She hadn't said it as if she had given up. She stated it with fortitude.

A sharp pain spread in the center of his chest, "Korra… Nothing would stop them fro-"

"But it wouldn't be my _first_ time. They can't have that! That belongs to you." He didn't stop her when she wrenched her hands away to swiftly unlatch his belt and armor, letting them fall. "There might not be another place or another time. Mako please, I don't' want to go out there never having known what it is really like to be with you."

His brows came together as he looked way. Part of him wanted to rejoice, the other wanted to scream at her that this was wrong. It definitely wasn't how he imagined their first time together would be. But how could he refuse? His eyes softened as he opened up to the serenity in her request. He searched her face but found no trace of fear. It wasn't about fear. This was about having what no one else could ever take from them.

He lightly ran his thumb over her lips before straightening and pulling off his scarf. The pressure that resonated in his chest grew when her hands trailed softly down his arms, pushing the jacket off until it lay next to her's. He had dreamed of this for so long, and now the guilty feelings or second guessing wouldn't hold them back. He wanted to tell her he loved her, as he had always imagined when he thought of them finally being together, but that would only complicate the mission now.  
"Korra… you are my first," he said under his breath, hoping that admitting it to her was of equal value to her as his unspoken affection. Shock flashed for an instant on her face. She had always thought, and accepted, that Mako had many women, Asami being one of them. What she was asking him to do now took on a more profound meaning. She was asking him to give a bigger part of himself to her than she originally thought. As if reading her mind he took her face in his hands and looked deep into her azure eyes, "I want this," He assured.

She gave him a small nod of assent. She found little victory in his compliance to her request but she felt a sufficient amount of relief. His hands descended to unbuckle her belt. Instead of letting it fall, he used it to pull her hips into his. A new determination flickered and began to race through her as Mako's warm mouth strayed onto her neck. Her fingers lightly rested on his waist as she tried to burn the feel of him to memory. He used her belt to control her lower body, guiding her to move meaningfully against him. An invading tingling sensation caused her thighs flexed.

His lust filled eyes drifted down and lingered on her breast. The darkness of her skin was beautiful, and with each breath her chest rose and fell, teasing him. He let go of her belt and took her breast in his hands. Leaning down he placed moist kisses between them. He raked his teeth over the bulging surfaces. Her hand slipped up to fist his hair. A chill coursed through him. His hardness stretched for her. He was losing command of his body. His affections on her breast grew feral.

The things he was doing made her dizzy with need. She could feel herself growing hotter, slicker. Too soon she pulled his hair to draw him away from her. He resisted, wrapping his arms around her back and taking her nipple into his mouth, sucking and flicking it with his tongue. Her knees weakened and she would have lost her balance had it not been for his embrace. She wished there were more time to explore each other, but that would have to wait until another day, if there was another day.

Mako's heart fell when she insistently pressed at his shoulders until she was clear of him. The absence of her touch was disconcerting. He watched while she shimmied out of the rest of her clothing and he followed lead. Soon they stood before each other. Bare. Pure. Her eyes glanced down to his manhood, but quickly returned to his face.

His eyes glinted when he reached to the back of her hair and hesitantly pulled out her tie. Dark brown hair fell about her shoulders. The blue shade of her eyes shined even brighter with her hair free. He realized he was staring when Korra's cheeks were tinting crimson. With surprising gentleness, the fire bender took her in his arms and lowered her gently to the floor. Her hands clung to his biceps, her gaze never broke from his. He wanted to smile for her, but only managed to gape at how beautiful her flushed features were. He tenderly settled himself between her tense legs, easing them apart.

Korra was never fully aware of how large Mako was until he was there, hovering nakedly over her. She had never felt so contentedly sheltered. He balanced himself on an elbow, slipping his hand into her hair and cradled her head. His touch ghosted down her side until it rested between her legs. She willed herself not to flinch, not to shiver, not to give him any sign that she wasn't strong enough for this. His middle finger slid smoothly between her folds. She was wet already, a testimony of the truth that she wanted him.

His eyes betrayed him to her, revealing his nervousness. His heart raced as he positioned his shaft at her entrance, pushing only enough to ensure precision. He hesitated before his hand came back up to brush the hair from her face. Mako knew there was no need to ask if she was sure about this, her expression exuded resolve. But he needed her to know how he felt.  
"I... –" he began, his husky voice barely audible. "I – "  
She looked at him expectantly. Three words so simple and he still couldn't speak them even now. _I love you!_ He mentally screamed, but his throat tightened and he knew he was incapable. Instead, he trembled and pushed himself into her.

His mouth hung slightly open as his breath caught in his chest. The warmth, the tightness! He would have lost himself in the feel of her if he had not been so concerned for her. He refused to lose her eye contact, wanting her to find strength in him as me moved gradually deeper into her. Behind her composure he could see distress as her fingers dug into his arms.  
_Slowly… slowly…_ he silently commanded himself. He was nearly half into her when a tiny whimper of pain was muffled in her throat caused him to lose his concentration. Although he would never admit it, that small cry caused his craving to overwhelm him. Fighting the urge to violently ram into her, a low sob escaped past his lips and his upper body sagged into her. He buried his face in the crook of her neck, the hand that had stroked her face now pressed onto the floor beside her in an effort to subdue the desire to ravage her. He had to swallow hard before speaking. "Korra?" his voice was strained and he shook with the control he was exerting. He felt her grit her teeth and nod. He squeezed his eyes shut, preparing himself, and pulled back

It wasn't an intolerable pain for her, more like extremely uncomfortable. As he pulled back she noticed a feeling, a spark waiting to be unconfined just below the discomfort. Mako pulled most of the way out, then entered half into her again. The spark burst into a coiling fire between her legs. A delicious sound escaped the Avatar, she yearned for that budding feeling.

At her blissful mummers he lifted his head to watch her, finding her impassioned body seductively alluring; eyes closed, lips parted, dark skin beginning to perspire. Her hips rose at his delay. She wanted him. Mako became conscious that he was smiling. He pushed into her, filling her, going as far as he could. Her gasp resounded throughout the room. Meeting resistance he still pressed her harder against the floor, groaning.  
Korra knew he was holding back, being gentle for her. His slow movements became torturous for both of them. She pulled her knees up, her body instinctually corresponding what she needed.

He felt her opening further for him, granting him permission. He gave into his animalistic nature, pounding into her. She wrapped her legs around his waist, lifting her hips to meet his. Again and again he thrust into her, steadily increasing his pace until the friction crashed over him, drowning him, sending him careening toward the edge. Her fingers dug into his arms, her body quaked. She squeezed her womanhood, finding it gave her more of the sensation she was craving.  
Abruptly Mako's body jerked, he emitted an audible gulp. His eyes widened and he swiftly pulled out of her, throwing his shoulder against the wall and grunting as he pumped his spill into the corner. Korra was caught off guard, shaking from the sudden absence of that gratifying sensation and feeling somewhat… empty without him. She watched him, realizing what was happening and what it meant.

He looked over at her apologetically. "I… didn't give you what you wanted… did I?" he inquired pitifully, still gasping for breath.

"It was wonderful," She smiled sympathetically at him, "But I wouldn't have minded if you went all the way." She added.

"I didn't think you wanted that," a small guilty smile spread slowly on his lips.

She looked away turning red. "Well," She began, "Waterbenders… have a way with…. _that_. Or so I've heard."

He laughed, moving to lie back next to her. "Firebenders always say that you can heat yourself up to a certain point. But it is never 100% accurate. I could… you know… make you… "

Korra shook her head. She clinched her legs together, calming the sensitiveness. She had wanted him to give all himself to her, wanted the full experience. She hadn't climaxed, but it was such an amazing feeling anyway. She supposed she could be satisfied. She pressed her body against his side and rested her head on his chest. She listened to his heartbeat and was soon fast asleep. He wrapped his arm tightly around her and kept her safe from the terrors of this world and wherever it is someone goes when they dream.


	15. Have the Chance To (Part 2)

I don't own Legend of Korra. Also reviews are definitely welcome. Good and Bad (be gentle, unlike Mako).

* * *

**The Complete Story ** **  
Ch. 15**

**So They Wont Have The Chance To ...  
(Part 2)**

* * *

Korra slept on in Mako's arms, unaware that he was fighting a battle with himself. His body, relaxed and content, fought his mind that writhed in emotional turmoil. He was not the same person he was an hour ago. Realizations of what he had gained and what he could still lose battered him. He worked hard to get what he had in life and Amon had already taken his home and had the power to take everything else. His eyes began to water as he lost to his sentiment. He struggled to hold the tears back, his free hand stubbornly wiping at one that got away. It took him a moment to remember the last time he cried. It wasn't the moment when his parents died… it was the night after when Bolin had finally stopped crying and fell asleep. He had known then what he had to do, swearing he would stay in republic city to find his parents murderer. He remembered the hopelessness, the emptiness, the backbreaking responsibility that settled on his shoulders that night. And it was about to happen again. The most important person in his world was most likely going to be taken away from him.  
He looked down, thinking how much he cared for the sleeping girl on his chest. Sleeping _Woman_, he corrected himself. She had matured considerably in the short time he had known her. She was the Avatar, but she was still human. A wonderful and powerful being, but perishable all the same.

He ran his hand through his hair and glared at the ceiling. The sounds of the crowd filling the arena grew louder with each passing moment. _We aren't going to make it out of this_, he thought. It was Korra's word against Amon's, in front of thousands of revolution supporters. The best they could hope for is to catch him off guard with this new information (which came from an all together untrustworthy source) and force him into admitting a lie. The crowd _might_ be resilient enough to question where he really came from. Just getting this information out there would plant rumors and doubt in any case, but that would take time for any result. They would still have to fight their way out of an arena packed with chi blockers. If anything happened to her… When he told her that he couldn't imagine his life without her in it, it was as true a statement as if saying he needed air to breath.  
He wondered if he could just pretend to fall asleep and not wake her until the rally was over. She would be angry, but alive. He sighed and gave in, letting his body go limp and concentrated on centering his energy in preparation of what was ahead. This was an opportunity they couldn't miss.

He ran his fingertips over her bare arm. She burrowed farther into him, refusing to wake. He embraced her, holding her small frame to him. She smiled smugly and pressed a kiss to his shoulder.  
"It's almost time," he whispered with difficulty.

She looked up to see his eyes full of emotion, "What's wrong?"

He shook his head and put on a smile for her, easing her worry. She stretched and sat up. She had come to feel comfort from their safe haven. It seemed cozier now with their cloths spread out on the floor. The longer they stayed, the more she didn't wish to leave. Or perhaps it was just that she wasn't ready to face the task at hand. She got to her hands and knees and crawled the few steps to where hair tie lay.

Mako rose up on his elbows. The shape and movement of her body enthralled him. He couldn't take his eyes away from her ass. It was so perfect and round like her breast! He watched intently as she pulled her hair back into her usual style. His hand stretched out to run a finger down her spine. She jumped at the unexpected contact and grinned playfully over her shoulder.

"Hey, this look familiar?" She asked, bending back down on all fours and swaying evocatively, "I suppose it is different without our clothes on."

Of course he remembered their time out in the forest, out of the sewers. He had replayed it, and finished it, over and over again in his mind since then. He grinned back at her as he rose to his knees and pressed his hips against her ass, "Why, Avatar! Are you trying to seduce me? Again?"

She gasped in mock offense. He winked at her, running his hand over her lower back and admiring her from this angle. He was taken off guard as she rocked back into him. He wasn't quite ready to have another go with her… _but maybe…_he thought_. _A quirky smile graced his handsome features. He gripped and massaged her ass roguishly.

"Mmmm," Korra moaned, loving every caress. She felt one muscular arm encircle middle and pull her onto his lap as he sat back on bended knees. She leaned back and found the position unfamiliar and a more than a little awkward, "I'm not sure I know how to move like this…" she confessed.

"I'll show you, just feel," his deep voice rumbled seductively in her ear before gently drawing it between his teeth.

The coiling feeling she had begun to feel during their earlier session returned. Her eyes fluttered shut as she put her faith in him. He trailed his finger down her arm and gripped the back of her hand. He moved it upward until she was holding her own breast. His hand was larger and the tips of his fingers brushed faintly against her skin. She had touched herself before, but this was erotically different. Even though it was not him handling her, she felt his intent as he instructed her every move. He directed her other hand down her stomach and between her legs. She tried to resist, wanting him to touch her instead, but he held it firmly in place. She closed her eyes, waiting for him to instruct. Holding her still he nuzzled and nipped the back of her neck, thankful she had put her hair up. She drew a shaking breath, lifting her hips up off his lap and into her hand.  
Growling warningly in her ear he drug her back down by squeezing the hand that had been obediently kneading her breast until she cried out. He bucked his hips solidly into her, bearing down on her lower hand until she rolled her lower body back into him. He wanted complete control, the message was clear. He rubbed two fingers against the hand between her legs, and she obeyed, copying his movement. She felt herself grow wetter. The impatient building between her legs developed into a painful desire. She gasped as he significantly stroked his fingers against her two, forcing her into herself.

Mako half kissed, half bit at her neck and shoulder. He was getting hot. The fear of not being able to perform was pushed from his mind as her hips continued to move back and forth over his arousal. He reveled in the feat of her taking control of her breast from him. He grew harder at the sensation of her pleasuring herself above him. He moved her hand up from between her legs until the tips of her moist fingers were at her folds. He silently commanded her to press roughly on her clit in a circular motion. She moaned and continued the movement as he slipped his own fingers back down and into her. She gasped in surprise as he pressed his fingers as far as they would go while shushing in her ear.

"Mako, I can't… Mako please!" She pleaded as he pumped his fingers fast and hard. Her efforts to keep silent came out in strangled gasps that drove him mad! Unable to match his unrelenting rhythm Korra clinched her legs into his. He moved his free hand down and in a roll of hips he removed his fingers from her and guided his member in.

Neither was prepared for the feeling. Mako was thankful there were no guards on this level, and that the roar of the crowd was defining. Korra's wails would have alerted anyone near. His eyes rolled back and heat radiated from his body as she moved skillfully atop him. She needed no guiding; no longer awkward in the current position. Her moves drove him to the edge. Her fingers brushed his member as she continued to wildly rub her clit. He pressed his forehead to her back, trying to ground himself. Beads of sweat dripped from him.

A progression of sinful pleasure crashed through her. She barely had time to catch herself when he viciously pushed her shoulders forward. Immediately behind her, he forced into her again. She grounded her hands in the floor, trying to find some sort of purchase as he crashed his hips against her. His grip was just above her hips, using them for leverage as he rushed forward; uncompromising, unrestrained. The rougher he was with her, the more she her body begged for more.

He shut his eyes and gritted his teeth, trying to hold himself together. His body threatened to explode. He slowed his pace, making each thrust deep and vigorous, driving into her until she cried out. She pushed back into him with rebelliously. Their bodies fought to indulge their hunger. He felt her body tense and knew she was ready. She lustfully called out his name, her walls constricting around him almost painfully. Her orgasm seemed to pull him into her. He slammed her rigid body back onto him. He wanted all of her; there might not be another chance. Grasping the top of her thighs he lifted her off the floor, forcing himself as far as he could go, plowing into her until lights burst behind his eyes. With a deep groan He violently released his seed, giving the Avatar what she desired, drawing a succession of intimate noises from her. He held her flush against him as wave after wave pulsed through him and into her. He gave her one final buck before collapsing on top of her and they both fell to the floor.  
Mako never thought he would catch his breath again. He wasn't sure he even wanted to. Every nerve in his body was tingling.

They lay on the floor, recovering, their bodies sticking with moisture. After more time than she should have allowed she shrugged Mako from her. She hated feeling his heat leave her.

"Korra. You. Are pretty amazing." Mako's breath was ragged as he lay face down. She laughed, unable to help herself. She got what she wanted, more than what she wanted. Korra never felt so alive. She was ready to face Amon.

Mako watched her dress before beginning himself. It wasn't long before they were both ready to depart. The firebender wedged opened the door but Korra gently pushed it back closed.

"Thank you," she spoke in a hushed tone.

He smiled, "Your welcome, Avatar Korra,"

Her title in his reply tugged at something in her heart. She ignored it and slipped on her equalist head gear.

Mako opened the panel and they left their sanctuary behind. Whatever happened he knew one thing… he would die to protect her.


	16. Into the Shadow

I don't own Legend of Korra. Reviews are definitely welcome. Good and Bad.

I'm just wanting to get to the end at this point, so this is a very monotonous chapter. I'm not good at describing already written parts, I get bored, and that's what this chapter mostly is with exception of the end, which helps lead into the next continuing story!  
One more Chapter (a long one) and it will wrap up this complete story season one. Stay tuned for my take on 2. I'm much better at writing when there are no restrictions ;) If you don't read all the chapter, at least read the bottom with the double lines around it.

* * *

**The Complete Story  
Ch. 16**

**Into the Shadow**

* * *

She was glad the equalist uniform covered her face. The mask hid her fear, but she had a feeling the uniform didn't quite hide her body's trembling. As to not look suspicious, Mako stood on the other side of the balcony overlooking the arena, both playing their parts as guards on duty. The signature smoke began rolling in from the sides of the stage. Korra looked over at Mako, they nodded to each other. It was time.

They watched as Amon rose up from beneath the stage, followed quickly by his guards.  
"Thank you all for joining me on this historic occasion" he waved his hand in the air for emphasis.  
She wondered when the perfect moment would be to speak. Sooner would be better than later, before he was able to whip his supporters into a bending hating frenzy. She listened as he carefully began weaving a web of lies around the audience.  
"When I was a boy, a fire bender struck down my entire family and left me scarred." She listened and tried to find a flicker of the deceit he covered so adeptly with his poignant story. "That tragic event began my quest to equalize the world."

Korra's impatience was getting the best of her, she figured now was the time, "That's a lie Amon!" she pulled her mask off, wanting everyone to know the source of the outbreak. Mako did the same, there was no point in hiding anymore, "Or should I call you Noatak!"

Mako looked around, poised to defend. The roar of the crowd rose to defining proportions. Amon's voice cut through the clamor, "Everyone calm down. We have nothing to fear from the Avatar, let's hear what she has to say,"

Mako relaxed his defenses slightly. Amon wouldn't attack when he was proving a point. He was going to try and discredit her, so her outburst would be insignificant in every way.

"Amon has been lying to you!" Korra surged on, revealing to the crowd the truth of their savior. "The spirits didn't give him the power to take peoples bending away. He uses blood bending to do it. Amon is a water bender,"

The crowds gasp. Mako took this as a good sign. They were at least questioning the situation.

"Your desperate Avatar. Making up stories about me is a pathetic last resort." Amon countered.

"Your family wasn't killed by a fire bender. His father was Yakone. And his brother…" she hesitated, not wanting to reveal the source of her information, but it was too late, "is councilman Tarrlok."

"An amusing tale," Amon declared with just the right amount of amusement. "But I will show you the truth." He lowered his hood and untied the strings to the countenance of the revolution. As he lowered it, the crowd hung in suspense. Mako took a step forward. The similarities between him and Amon still picked at him.

As Amon raised his head the entire area gasped as one. Most of his face was covered in a scar - A scar that had all the signs of being made by a slash of fire. Part of a corner of his mouth was missing, revealing teeth.

"This is what a fire bender did to me!" He raged.

"What?" Korra's surprise was evident. Even Mako could not hide his shock.

"The avatar is lying," someone could be heard above the rest of the blending accusations.

"I'm telling you he is a water bender!" Korra fought. "They don't believe me…" Her tone was defeated. She looked at Mako for their next course of action. "It didn't work!"

"We said what we had to," He had already backed to her side, ready to come between her and any bola attacks. "Let's get out of here," They began to slowly make their way back toward the balcony entrance.

"I wouldn't leave yet, Avatar." Amon goaded, his mask reattached, "You'll miss the main event."

Korra's terror overcame her as she redirected her attention back to the stage. Being lifted from under the stage was most the air bending family… her family. Milo, Jinora, and Ikki's eyes darted around fearfully. Tenzin was pathetically struggling, seeming as if he was still in a daze. They must have had to knock him out before the rally.

"No, they got away. We saw them get away!" Korra was on the verge of panic. Mako's sight was on her and he knew there was no leaving now. Their already dwindling odds of escaping had just collapsed into nothing.

"Tonight, I rid the world of Airbending! Forever!"

The cheering of the crowd made Korra's stomach churn. "Amon, let them go!" She cried half-hearted. She knew he would never release them, especially with their bending. But she had already made up her mind to trade herself for them; she was only waiting on him to suggest it.

"You are welcome to come down here and try to stop me," he chimed.

There it was. Tenzin struggled in his chains. Mako saw what she was about to do and reached forward to grab her arm, "He's just trying to bait you!" And she was playing directly into his hand.

"I don't care!" She cried, attempting to pull away from him, "We have to save them!"

"The Avatar needs to be reminded of the power I possess," Amon challenged her almost cheerfully. And believing himself a safe enough distance away, he turned his back to them. Mako's ability to plan ahead told him that there was only one chance. He summoned a dangerous amount of energy within him, building it hazardously fast. He hoped he could aim accurately. It was farther than he had ever tried in his life, and if he missed he could kill innocent people on and off the stage. He shot a lightning bolt straight for Amon.

The electricity carved through the air as it made its way toward its target. Mako's concentration was intense as he fought to control the bolt until he felt the power entirely leave his body. Amon, attracted by the sudden light and crack of the bolt, narrowly dived out of the way.  
The fire benders body screamed in distress, but he ignored it and quickly shouted to Korra, "Along the wall!" Korra followed him loyally only a step behind.  
He sprinted back allowing them enough room for a running start. Using their bending to catapult themselves into the air, they flipped then crashed their feet into the wall. Using jets of fire to stabilize their path over the crowd, they ran sideways toward the stage.

Realizing a fight was about to ensue, the viewers ran in horror for the exits. Casting flame at the four momentarily shocked guards, Korra and Mako dove for the stage. Knowing Amon could counteract their attacks, they aimed instead for his sentinel. Mako unleashed everything in him in hopes of backing them away from the airbending family. He didn't want them to be taken away as well as they would have another fighting ally if they could get Tenzin lose. Korra was thinking the same as she dashed quickly over to Tenzin and began torching though the chains.

"Where is Pema and the baby?!" She asked quickly, wondering why Amon choose not to have the baby out here as well if he was destroying airbending permanently. Was the baby a non-bender, or was Amon just politically adept not to hurt a baby publically… or had he already gotten to the baby?

"In Prison," Tenzin responded impatiently. He still seemed slightly drugged.

"Beifong?"

"I don't' know…"

Korra's heart dropped, as did Tenzin's chains. He rushed to Mako's aid and Korra started to quickly work on the kid's confines. With Tenzin's help, the remaining two guards were swept off the side of the stage. Mako sent as potent a fire blast as he could manage toward Amon, who leapt over it with ease. But Tenzin created a barrier of wind, which would have knocked anyone in its path back, sending Amon over the side.

The small party escaped out of a back stage door. Mako pointed them around a corner and the burst into the main halls of the arena. Korra pointed for them to go right, toward the back of the building and away from what awaited them in the front.

"Get them out of here. We'll create a diversion." She gasped.

"Let's go get your mother and the baby,"

"PRISON BREAK!" Milo cried.

Korra and Mako turned to wait for Amon. It took only seconds before he came through the backstage door. Korra shot a blast of fire, lighting up part of the passageway. Mako ran the opposite direction than the bending family, who were already out of sight. Korra was behind him, setting ablaze their path, making sure Amon knew where they had gone.

Mako flew into the nearest door. He was hoping to double back to the same hall they had just came. Exiting out the back, without being seen, was their safest option. He raced across the large room to the other doors. He stopped suddenly, seeing the Lieutenant wondering about outside. They could overcome him, but that would take time and they had no hope if Amon caught up to them.

"Hide!" He hissed at Korra, who was only halfway through the room. She dove under the nearest covered table. The room was being used as storage for the wood, blocks, and beams in the rebuilding of the arena since Amon blew it up the first time. He positioned himself by the door, hidden behind some boxes. The moment the hall was clear he would call to her and they would be gone. This would have worked, if Amon hadn't walked calmly into the room. His confident pace gave Mako a feeling that he could somehow sense that they were there. He had to distract him before he got to Korra. He looked around the corner to see Korra already in his blood bending grip. Any attack he threw would hurt the Avatar as well. He gritted his teeth as he watched the pain on her face and her body being forced into inexplicably sharp angles.

As her body was overcome by him she could feel the difference in the bending touches of the brothers. Tarrloks had been strained, her body moving of its own accord. It was painful, but nothing like Amon's. Under his control her vessels felt as if they would pull out of her skin if she didn't fight it. In Tarrlok's grip, you fought to escape his grasp. In Amon's, you solitary fought to keep your body together, there was no hope of escape. Korra choked in pain, she couldn't breathe. The pain momentarily lessened by the tiniest amount as a fireball flew past Amon and directly under her.

"LET HER GO!" Mako roared. He had waited until she was high enough to be missed by most of his attempts. The attacks were only meant to scare Amon into releasing the Avatar, every threatening wave of fire he sent was aimed directly to the side. His bluff failed, as Amon's grip never left her, and he was soon taken himself. Both were raised high in the air then slammed harshly to the ground. Mako's body was warped and all he could do was to fight to keep it from ripping apart.

Korra was yanked to her knees by the invisible force. Amon took his place behind her and stiffly grabbed the back of her neck. "No!"

"KORRA!" Mako was defenseless, just as he had been when his family was killed in front of him. Maybe Korra had been right to question bending… He heard her gasp as Amon's thumb went to her forehead. He mentally and physically clawed at every sensation confining him. Amon tightened his grip on the fire bender, causing him to curl in agony. He shut his eyes, willing himself to stay conscious. Her body hit the floor… it was over…

"I told you I would destroy you," The mad man growled. The Avatar climbed feebly to her hands and knees, "Finally, you are powerless,"

Korra's eyes widened with comprehension. Her body felt hollow. She was soulless… spiritless… There was nothing left.  
Realization of what was about to happen washed through her. Mako would be next. He was all she had left. She had a last hope that maybe because she was the Avatar that Amon's malevolence did not work. She aimed a blast of fire for his face. Nothing. She fell back to the floor defeated.

"Was it like this when my brother had you in his gripe?" Korra's face snapped up to his, showing pure fear, "Pathetic," Amon sneered. He flicked his hand and she felt a white-hot burning sensation spread from between her legs to the inside of her stomach. A scream ripped from her throat, but her body remained glued to the floor. She tried to seperate her mind, her sanity, from what was being done to her. But wave after wave of pain forced her to realize he had won. Finally the feelings subsided. She lay on the ground with every nerve in her body prickling and feeling numb at the same time. She heard Mako's grunts and growls of anger behind her as he wrestled wildly with his unseen bonds.

"Amon!" the fresh voice of the lieutenant rang through in the room rang. Mako could feel the tiniest bit of freedom flow back into him. It was such a tiny amount, but he worked with it while Amon was evidently taken aback at being seen by his second in command, "Everything the Avatar said is true! Isn't it!? I just saw you blood bend her!" The lieutenant accused. He removed his headgear and threw it to the floor, smashing it with his foot. "You traitor! I dedicated my life to you!" He ran at Amon as if he was just another bender, electric sticks at the ready. He had no chance. He hadn't made it a few steps before Amon had him in the air. Mako felt the grip slacken a little more as Amon was distracted.

"You served me well, Lieutenant," Amon admitted regretfully before he threw him into a stack of wooden boards. He walked uninterestedly around the Avatar. He kept a slight hold on her, just enough to keep her out of the way. Mako kept concentrating on the small amount of energy he had stored. As Amon pulled him up, he let the energy flow through him, but it was blocked. Amon was only a step away. He knew what he had to do to let the power stream through him… He stopped fighting Amon's blood bending.  
The pain almost overwhelmed him, more horrid and torturous than anything he had ever felt before. His muscled ripped as his veins bulged. But it was enough. The energy raged through him and sent a bolt straight into Amon. Mako channeled his hatred, his pain, his disappointment into the source of it all. He could hear Amon's grunts of pain. His eyes stared into the one's behind the mask as they widened with apprehension.

The bolt was so strong that when Amon finally flew back, a ring of energy swept through the room. Mako wearily pushed himself to his feet, his body feeling insubstantial. He knew he didn't have enough strength to harm his enemy, so he put as much as he could muster into throwing two firebolts against some lumber leaning against the wall. It fell atop their pursuer which was a much as Mako could hope for.

He expected Korra to be up and beside him. When he saw she was still kneeling in the floor, he raced over to take her in his arms. He was barely able to lift her after she collapsed unmoving against him. _This is my fault, _he chided himself_, I wasn't strong enough to protect her._

He ran. He held her cradled against his chest, and he ran. It took all his attentiveness to put one foot in front of the other without tripping over them. Damaged muscles battled against him as he raced into the now clear passage toward the path the airbenders took. He looked over his shoulder, panicking.

"Mako…" Korra called his name faintly; she was so weak it tore at his heart. "My bending…"

"Everything will be all right. We just need to get out of here."

Suddenly his body hit an invisible wall. Korra flew out of his arms, out of his reach. The struggle was over… Amon had him. Fear spread through him. He willed himself to black out as Amon threw him into the walls and against the ceiling. But no such relief came to him.

"I'm impressed." Amon mused, "No one has ever gotten the better of me like that."

Mako hadn't the strength to fight Amon's bending, his body being further ripped apart as it wrenched in several different torturous positions until finally being yanked to its knees. His arms snapped back, his body curved back rigidly.

"It is almost a shame to take the bending of someone so talented…" a different pain surged through his body in emphasis, "Almost!"

Korra struggled to push herself up on the floor. She lifted her eyes to see Amon's hair raised in the air behind Mako. He was all she had. Her aches and pity forgotten, she quickly rose to her feet.

"Noooo!"

She did what she was trained for all her life; she threw her fist out sending her center on a bending attack. She put all of herself into the act, her body _ against the wall with force. A pulse of air rippled through the passage, striking Amon, sending him sliding backward. Mako somehow managed to roll out of the way. Throwing himself against the wall his head snapped to look at her.

"Impossible," Amon mummered.

"I- I can airbend?" Leaning against the wall Korra looked at her hands. She had expected nothing to happen, like before. She felt the confidence spread through her, and she pushed defiantly away the wall, "I Can Airbend!"

She hammered wind upon him, throwing him sideways into the wall. Each attack sent him sliding back. Upon reaching the end of the chamber he snapped into the realization, casting his hand out to take Korra back under his control. Her mind flashed back to her cabin cell, to moments ago when she was held by him, and then back to the present. Amon was on his feet, having to exert an impressive amount of force to control her. "No…" She let his bending surge through her. Unchecked, it felt as if it was ripping her insides out but she regained some use of her arms, "You…" her leg was her's again to lift in the air. "DON'T!" She let the pain of her body shredding fuel her. She felt something puncture in her stomach. Ignoring it, she kicked her leg down, casting a blast of air strong enough to throw him through the window and over several stretches into the bay.

Mako raced to her side, supporting her to the broken window. The pain in her stomach was marred by her curiosity at Amon's outcome. The crowd that had been waiting at the front of the building began to shout, enraged.

"EVIL AVATAR!" Yelled the monkey faced protester from the park.

She watched the ripples fade and a mask float to the surface.

* * *

The sky and his mask, floating away from him, was the last image in his vision before he hit the water and everything went black. He was conscious of feeling his body sinking. His eyes remained closed but he was aware of a light appearing before of him. A shadow grew within the developing brightness. Amon struggled to move, but his body remained limp. A voice, cold as winter and hot as summer filled his head.

"COME!" There was a jolting sensation. He opened his eyes to the horror of the shadow staring him in the face. Its eyes changing color every few seconds.

"She has defeated you,"

"No! I took her bending, just as you shown me. But it didn't work. She could still airbend!"

The shade nodded. Noatak looked quickly at his surroundings. He was submerged in dark water, barely able to see the dim light of the surface. A small distance away was a body, upside down, moving neither up or down in the water… it was his body. Instead of floating toward the surface, the air bubbles around him were still. The fish, the current… nothing moved. It was as if time had frozen. He looked down at himself and found that he was nothing but a tinted blue shape of a body. He was blurred, but the detail was slowly filling itself in.

"Where Am I!?" he demanded of the shade.

The voice cackled. A sound like crunchy leaves in Fall. "You are in the Spirit World,"

Noatak gasped. The Avatar… had killed him…

"Oh no, you are not dead," soothed the voice, silky as a brook in spring, "But the longer you stay in this world, the harder it will be for you to return. Very few beings possess the ability to return a life from the spirit world. Lucky for you, I am one."

Noatak fell to his knees, "What must I do?"

"I told you to stay away from the airbenders." The voice threatened dangerously.

"I did what I had to to get to the Avatar. I would have taken only the four's bending. I left their baby alone to carry on,"

"The baby does not possess that capability…"

Noatak was at a loss for words. He screwed up. He gaped at his body and depressed at the thought of how he might never see the light of day again.

"I am taking back your scar," spat the other.

"I can no longer be Amon without the scar! I am the face of the revolution!"

"You have already lost the equalist support,"

"I can gain it back!" he shouted, desperate for some sort of leverage to gain his life back.

"Never," the spirit stated calmly, "I have another task for you now."

Noatak listened as calmly as he could for a person whose time was running out. The plan was dangerous, and would gain him no standing in society… but it would still gain him life. He agreed immediately.

"Take your brother and run," hissed the deformed void.

"And will you give me a new face? Teach me a new way to use my bending?"

"No! I will not waste any more of my precious time or collection on your family."

"Then how will I survive? The Avatar will come after me…"

"Your brother will provide what you need," it started to retreat back into the light.

Noatak was angered with his lack of knowledge but was unwilling to risk not being able to return to his physical body. He turned to his corpse and immediately was drawn toward it without thought.

"And Noatak, son of Yakone… Do not disobey me again. If you think death will save you, think again. No matter where you are, I will make your existence worthy of your treachery,"

The shadow receded, the light faded. Noatak snapped back into consciousness. His scar began to dissolve into the water as his body instinctually began gasping for air that wasn't there. His distress saved him as it gave his weakened body the adrenalin to bend. He had only meant to break the surface of the bay, but instead felt a surge of foreign influence cast him into the air upon a tower of swirling water. The spirit was insuring the beginning of his plans.

Noatak looked around at those who once were his followers. Their shocked faces, their calls that the Avatar was telling the truth. Back toward the window he was cast out of the Avatar waited, eyes full of rage. He cast her rage back. She had literally taken his life, his revolution, his face. He could have stayed to fight, had he not been afraid of the talented fire bender. He twisted and fell back to the water as fire blasts rained down toward him. He jetted through the water and barely escaped with his life.

* * *

Mako shot fire with all he was worth. If he had hit his mark, he would have killed. Korra tried to bend with him, but winced and grabbed on to a split metal pole that had been part of the shattered window frame. She watched, helpless, her hand clasped at her stomach. Amon did more damage than she realized. When Amon skidded out of sight, she saw Mako struggling with the disappointment. She moved toward him and he opened his arms to embrace her. He held her tight against him.

"He is gone…"she sighed. Mako wondered for how long. He looked back into the water. How many more times could he fail her today?

"Lets get out of here," he whispered in her ear, "But there is one more thing we have to do. If you are up to it."

She looked at him questioningly. She wasn't sure she was up to much.  
Mako lead her back to the room where she lost her bending. She ground her teeth as he sat her down against the wall. He cautiously approached the area where the Lieutenant went down. He found him barely alive beneath the debris. He gagged him and roped his arms and legs together before tossing him into a closet.

"The police can pick him up later. I'm sure they would like a word with him,"

With that, they exited the arena. Mako wasn't sure if he would ever go back.

* * *

After returning to air temple island, they found that Tenzin had saved his wife, baby, and Beifong almost effortlessly. Everyone was reunited, mostly unharmed, but Korra couldn't bring herself to feel relief. Night was approaching as they waited on the dock for the fleet of United Forces to arrive with Captain Boomy. They were to watch over the island and the city until Tenzin and their group returned from the South Pole. Beifong was especially disturbed with the Avatar losing her bending. Even when the Airbending Master told her she had saved Republic City, she couldn't bring herself to feel anything but shame.

That night, she slipped out of her room through the window, undetected by the fire bender standing guard outside her door, and the United Forces soldiers patrolling outside her building. She made her way to the training ground on the cliff, overlooking the sea. She made herself move calmly through the practice forms. Then with all her might she tried to bend the earth. She slammed her foot into the ground, willing it to move. Nothing happened. The healers at the temple did a wonderful job healing her internal bleeding, but she still felt wretched. But it wasn't all about physical capability. It was about the will. Korra had plenty of stubborn will. She threw punches in the air, letting her rage call forth the fire. Her blows only struck air. She walked to the beach, careful not to alert any of the patrolling ships. She had no knowledge of never being able to water bend. Her mother had once told her that she use to bend her wash water when she was months old. The waves crashed onto the shore. Fear like she had never known crashed into her the same way. She stood for a long time, watching the moon. She took a deep breath of the night air and waved her hands around her, flowing through the movements of the most basic forms of water bending, her birth element. Nothing.

As if in a trance she returned back to her room the way she had came. She stripped her clothing and climbed into bed. Numbness had spread through her as a defense mechanism. She blew a small stream of air to extinguish the candle… although she should have been happy to have at least one element to command, she hated it. It had eluded her for so long and now was only there to taunt her. Tomorrow, they would travel to the South Pole. To Katara.


	17. The Technique

Sorry I've kind of fell off the edge of the earth for a while. My laptop died and writing on the Kindle wasn't the same. SO I FINALLY broke down and got a new computer! Yay me! But technology seems to hate me, but hopefully this one will last for a while so I can get back to writing! SO EXCITED!

SO anywho, I lied when I said there was only one more chapter. I started writing again (because I completely lost my other drafts) and it was to long to be in one. I am going to upload this chapter (mostly information chapter) then get back to work on the last part which will lead into a possible next story. Honestly lost connection with this story, so this might be a little rough, but I'll go back and edit it soon. Just hang in there with me. Next chapter has the ending smut. Just throwing that out there for those of you who I know love it.

Don't own anything LoK. or Airbender! (and haven't read the search yet, so if anything clashes, my apologies)

* * *

**The Complete Story  
Ch. 17**

**The Technique**

* * *

"Take the children away," Katara ordered calmly to Pema. Without a hint of objection, Pema obeyed. The airbending children refused at first, but one stern look from their mother sent them flying out the door to play in the snow. They would enjoy playing outside the compound, but Mako wondered about the odd instruction. He had watched many healers, especially since his time knowing the Avatar, and none of those times were indecent for children.  
He watched Korra walk toward the back room with the master healer. She held her head high. _She still has hope_. Her eyes met his for brief second and he saw the desperation in them before she shut the door. He felt as if the shutting of the door signified something momentous.

Within seconds of her being out of sight he began pacing the room, clinching his fists. Bolin leaned quietly against the wall, shoulder to shoulder with Asami. Mako caught their eyes briefly, then he looked away shaking his head and continuing his trek around the room. Beifong sat and drummed her fingers impatiently on round table next to Tenzin whose hands were placed elegantly in his lap. Mako had a feeling both adults knew what was going on better than any of them, but something in the airbender's eyes warned him not to ask. He wore the look Mako knew so well; alert eyes, stiff back, face ashen, emotions hidden. It was the one he usually wore, but now he seemed to have stumbled into the first situation where he could not compose himself.

Half an hour later the front door opened and cold air rushed into the room as two fur covered members of the water tribe stepped into the warmth. One was very large, very strong. The other small, female. They removed their hoods and Mako knew instantly that they were Korra's parents. Mako froze. The thought had not occurred to him that they would be coming. Caught completely by surprise, all he could do was stare. They looked once around the room before their gaze fell meaningfully on Tenzin.

"She has already begun. It will be some time before it is finished." Tenzin related. Mako got the feeling, again, that the adults in the room knew more about the situation then they weren't telling. Korra's father simply nodded.

"Thank you for sending Pema to get us," her mother's voice had the same tone as Korra's, She lacked the same clarity as her daughter, but her demeanor was kind.

"Everyone, this is Tonraq and Senna. Korra's parents." Tenzin continued to gesture around the room,.

"This is Lin Beifong, chief of police in Republic City," Lin nodded curtly.  
"And these are Korra's friends. Bolin, an earth bender who played on Korra's probending team," Bolin smiled and shook hands firmly with Tonraq. He blushed at Senna innocently, waving his hand in the air. Tonraq and Senna smiled as they were introduced. They seemed genuinely… well… good. _Just like Korra_, Mako thought

"Asami Sato, daughter of the inventor of the Satomobile," Asami winced at the word daughter. But she quickly regained her composure  
"So nice to meet you!" she gushed in her usual manner of polite introduction.

"And Mako,"  
As everyone turned to look at him with a mixture of odd expressions, the air in the room grew dense. He vaguely wondered why Tenzin hadn't mentioned anything about him. He was Bolin's brother, a probender, a firebender, and not to forget he was the one protecting Korra! Or who was _supposed_ to have protected Korra…  
Guilt spread through him. His body jerked to make a mannerly gesture, but the shame that he had already failed them before meeting them twisted his stomach and he turned back to the door that held the Avatar.

As time passed the members rose to their feet and sat back down, only to rise again unsure of what they should be doing. Roughly an hour of silence had passed when they first heard the murmurs of pain. Eyes bore into the door. It began as a light whimper that soon became a painful growl. Soon Korra's voice escalated into a scream that tore through the building.  
Mako rushed toward the door but was blocked swiftly by the Tenzin.  
"No!" The airbender whispered harshly and pointed to the seats. Asami and Bolin were beside Mako, who stood his ground glaring at the big man.

"What is going on?" Asami demanded.

"What has to be done. Please return to your seats."

Asami went quietly back to their chairs. When Bolin pulled Mako's arm for him to follow, the firebender shook him off and stood defiantly. Another scream laced the air. Mako tried to shove past Tenzin, but the big man held him in place, his words lost under Mako's effort.  
"Korra!" Mako called. Tenzin angrily clamped his hand over Mako's mouth and began dragging him out of the building. When the firebender tried to punch him, he was surprised to see his first secured by a metal rope. Taking advantage of the momentary shock Tenzin tried to explain evenly "My mother would never do anything that Korra would not consent too. If you go in now, you could cause untold amounts of harm. Katara is using her blood bending to try and find a way to bring back the Avatar's abilities. There are also… other ways she may be trying. If she loses concentration, Korra could lose her life!"

Mako gaped at him, "I can't sit here and listen to her scream!"

"Then Wait Outside," the threat in the older man's voice was barely contained. Mako felt himself grow red and then begin to shake. Unfamiliar strong hands gripped his shoulders. Mako looked back into the eyes of Tonraq. There was understanding in those eyes. He felt the metal rope fall from his wrist as he let the big man lead him the rest of the way outside.

"You can't help her now," Her father's voice was gentle and strong.

"I have to," Mako pleaded meekly, "She is in pain."

"Korra is strong. She can handle what has to be done,"

A fresh scream sliced through the air. Mako ran his hand into his hair. He was losing his mind. His heart was being ripped from his chest with every cry that cleaved through the air, "She Needs Me!"  
The big man held his arms and looked down at him. Mako knew he was sizing him up. He didn't care; he had to get to Korra.

"You can't take every pain from her. And neither can I," Mako grasped the veracity in a father's voice. Tonraq had the same urges as him to run in and put a stop to all this. "I had to realize long ago that I can't protect her from the world. I would like to lock her up, keep her safe. But then what would the world do without her?" The worried feelings that had haunted Mako for weeks crashed upon him. He wouldn't always be able to save her. Like now, she had to go through agony in hopes for a better outcome. The epiphany made Mako's knees weak. His blood ran colder than the snow and ice around him. He saw the sympathy on Tonraq's face.

"This feeling will never go away, will it?" he asked.

The sad smile on the other's face gave him his answer before he spoke, "No. But Korra has never let me down yet. She rises above every obstacle put in her path. It isn't that she doesn't need you to protect her, to save her, even from herself. But you have to give her room to find her own path. And any path that isn't her being locked in a box is going to involve hardships."

_Actually Korra almost had to endure a life in a box, _Mako thought_, and that definitely would have been full of hardships._ But he understood Tonraq's point.  
Korra's scream rang out again, but descended into moans that were barely audible from outside the building. She sounded as though her body was giving in, that she hadn't even enough fight to scream. Mako's guilt overtook him.

"She is in there because of me… it's my fault. It's all my fault! " he admitted to Tonraq. He felt dirty. The hands on his arms squeezed. Even though it would have made him seem weak, he wished he could cry. He wanted the frustration and his own remorse to be washed away.

"Pema told us a little about you and what happened. You saved my daughter's life. You weren't able to save her from what that man did to her, but without you the situation would be worse." Mako could tell that the other was an intelligent person, but one of which who didn't talk much. The conversation seemed to make him increasingly uncomfortable, "All you can do is be here for her."

Silence enveloped the building. It was almost as deafening as the screams. Mako looked around as if expecting Korra to show up out of nowhere. When she didn't his shoulders sagged and he felt very very tired. Tonraq patted him on the back then lead him inside.

Mako flopped down on the seat just inside the door. The screaming began anew and he willed his gaze to burn the damn door to cinders. He wanted to rush to the room but found that he couldn't move. He couldn't do anything. She had to do this without him.  
His emotions were growing so intense that a numbness began to take over him. Someone took the seat next to him and a pair of small arms pulled him over into their embrace. Korra's mother held his head to her shoulder, breaking his gaze from the door. A comforting sensation cut through the deadening feelings. It was impossible to steel himself against a mother's embrace. He shut his eyes tight and could almost imagine it was Korra holding him. A sob shook him that no one else saw, but Senna felt. She held him tighter.

Moments later the quiet returned. Senna released Mako. He looked up in time to see Tenzin give her a solemn nod. Senna sighed, gently touched Mako's cheek, and moved to sit beside her husband. He gave her a small smile before wrapping his arm around her.

"Asami, could you go get my family? The worst is over and they can finish waiting in here. They will be worried," _and_ _driving my wife nuts_, he added silently. Asami left, a relieved look on her stressed but still beautiful features. Beifong swiftly moved across the room allowing for the family to sit at the table. Bolin took the seat next to his brother.

"What other things were you talking about, Tenzin? When you said Katara was using blood bending and may be trying other things. What did you mean?" Mako asked. He wasn't sure if it was an appropriate topic for the moment, but the lack of noise from the other room was frightening him and he wanted answers.

Tenzin looked him up and down, chewing on his words before answering, "The healing techniques used by benders work by guiding water through a network of chi paths. Chi refers to the energy which flows throughout the human body. There is a… painful technique that is said could unblock and realign your chi, instead of dedicated meditation or healing through waterbending." He looked seriously at the brothers, "This does not leave this room! The world doesn't need to think it can manipulate human energy any farther." They nodded. He continued, "The technique was supposedly used by a spirit long ago to help create bending energy in our ancestors. Only the strongest and most diligent could withstand the pain and was granted the power to bend, and their generations beyond them."

"I thought people learned themselves to bend?" Bolin questioned.

"Each of the nations have their own versions of how they discovered their talents, and while most have some element of truth, the original benders could not have learned their disciplines without the spirits interference to their chi."

"And how does Katara know how to do it… this technique?" Mako spat.

"My mother once had to use it on a young woman who came from such a conflicting family that she was out of balance from an early age. She became so mentally unstable that she couldn't control her bending. She was too… unbalanced to meditate. The alternative was death. So my father went into the spirit world in search for an answer and was told where to find a scroll which describes a procedure to realign chi, although it is very painful."

"Why couldn't Aang just take her bending away?"

"That is a complicated explanation. To take away bending, a spirit must use what is called energy bending. The Avatar is the spirit of the planet incarnated in human formand thus, the only physical being with the ability to learn all four elements and energy bending. It is a highly dangerous technique; if one's own energy is impure and therefore bendable, the practitioner will be consequently destroyed. Aang did not want to chance being destroyed, or destroying the girl, because he had doubts."

"So Korra is really a… a spirit? No… Way…" Bolin gasped in awe.

"She is still our little girl," Tonraq grumbled.

Mako sighed. He didn't care what Korra was called; Avatar, Daughter, Water tribe, Spirit… He just wanted to see her walk through that door, real flesh and blood and alive.

Before he could point out that Tenzin said nothing about how the technique was preformed, Asami returned with the airbending family. The kids, not knowing what happened, came barreling into the room expecting to see Korra. Their cheeks were red with the cold but their eyes were excited with having explored unfamiliar settings. Milo yawned and curled up in his father's arms, exhausted. Pema unwrapped the baby, assuring Tenzin quickly that they had stayed inside a water tribe woman's house while looking out a window to watch the kids play. She settled Rohan down on the table and the sisters were instantly attentive. Pema gave Mako a significant look, as if to say "I understand, but you still look like hell" before turning her attention back to the baby. Jinora noticed the look and became solumn. Ikki asked about Korra, but upon finding that no one knew anything she became entranced with the baby once more.

To Bolin's disappointment, Asami took the other seat beside Mako and slipped her hand into his. He pulled it away and shot her a quick warning expression before staring exhaustedly up at the ceiling. She looked at him with pity before placing her hands in her lap and keeping her gaze steadily on them.  
After that, the earth bender tried not to watch the others in the room. He felt alone and insignificant. He had helped fight off Asami's father, leading to feelings of family resentment. Now, being surrounded by a dedicated airbender family and Korra's parents, he was frightened that the people he came to realize as family would break apart without the glue (Korra) holding them together. He didn't want to lose his family again. He would always have Mako, but the events of the past few days had changed him; he was more withdrawn, almost as if he was afraid to be around his brother. Bolin supposed it could be his worry for Korra.  
He pulled a knee to his chest and wrapped his arms around it. He remembered doing this when he was a child and his big brother would immediately come to comfort him. But the fire bender was in his own tortured world now.

Every head, with the exception of Meelo who had fallen asleep in his father's arms, looked up when they heard the door slide open. Everyone raised to their feet as Katara entered, a grave look on her face, "I've done _everything_ in my power, but I cannot restore Korra's bending,"

"But you're the best healer in the world! You have to keep trying!" Beifong pleaded. She had hoped the Avatars power would be restored, not only for the worlds sake, but for her bending's sake as well.

"Korra can still airbend, but her connection to the other elements has been severed." Beifong cast her gaze down.

Korra exited the room at that second. None of them had ever seen her so… empty…. She looked up to see every eye in the room on her. Everyone in the world that was close to her.

"Everything is going to be all right Korra," Tenzin started.

"No… No its not," Korra couldn't make herself feel anything. It was almost like she didn't exist. She trudged past them all.

For an instant Mako thought she was reaching for him, but her arm shot past him to her coat hanging on the wall. He reached out his hand to stop her but she was gone. He watched her go, his guild punishing him, badgering him to stay away from her for her own good. He remembered Tonraq's words. He looked up with determination and hurried outside.

"Korra! Wait," He ran down the stairs and out into the snow.

When he caught up to her she stopped and cast him a brooding glance over her shoulder, "Go Away,"

"I will. But I just want you to know, I'm here for you,"

"No. I mean go away. Back to Republic City. Get on with your life," She crossed her arms.

He was taken aback, "What are you talking about?"

Annoyance flashed through her. Every moment they were together was because she was the Avatar. He barely even acknowledged her before he knew how important she was. Every intimate time they were together, she saw it only as him doing what needed to be done to keep the Avatar on track… "I'm not the Avatar anymore." She stated cynical, "You don't need to do me any favors," She tried to dodge around him, wanting to reach Naga and just run.

He put his hand on her shoulder to keep her from walking away. "I don't care if you're the Avatar or not" _Now is the time, she has to know._ He removed his hand, not wanting to force her to hear the reason he had refused to leave her side for weeks, "Listen." She turned to face him, a pained expression on her face, "When Tarrlok took you, I was losing my mind with the thought of never seeing you again. I realized," he hesitated, glancing down and building strength before looking back into her distressed eyes. His hand gently cupped her cheek, "I love you, Korra."

_He said it…_ her mind raced, _he finally said it. Now, of all times!_ Mako was always able to bring emotion back to her when she has entered that dark place that haunted her now. But this time she didn't want it because it was hopeless, dark, and excruciating self loathing, "I…," She pushed his hand from her cheek, "I can't," She sprinted the short distance to Naga, jumping into the saddle and riding out of the compound.

"Korra!" He called to her as he watched her go, unmoving as his feet felt like lead.

He heard Tenzin walking behind him, "We need to be patient with her. It will take time for her to accept what has happened." But Mako knew there was more. He was there when she tried to distance herself before. That wasn't the Korra the world needed.

"There is a place not far from here, overlooking the ocean. She would always go there when she was upset. That way," Mako looked behind him to see Tonraq standing at the base of the stairs. He pointed north east. Mako had been kept away from her long enough. This was different than just letting her work out a problem herself. Without the Avatar title to shroud her, where would she hide now? Terror swept him that if he didn't reach her, he would never see her again. No one was holding him back now, so he followed.

* * *

She rode to the cliff, the place she always went whenever she had wanted to get away from the South Pole. She slid off her polarbear dog and walked slowly toward the edge. The cliff overlooked the ocean in the direction of Republic City. _I'll never go back… _  
The tears began to spill down her cheeks. She watched as the first one dripped from her chin, falling over the edge of the cliff and out of sight to the far rocks below.

Her vision blurred, an image of her body flying over the side flashed behind her eyes as she blinked. She would be gone, and then the Avatar cycle would start again with another body that could bend all the elements. Everything was a mess, she was a disgrace.  
_But it could all end. It wouldn't take long._ _Do it,_ a silken voice in the back of her mind cooed. Her foot rose unconsciously. _No one would miss you. They would even be grateful for your self-sacrifice. Do it._  
Everything around her was still; the only movement was the crashing of the waves, calling to her to join them.  
_Do it…_  
She leaned forward. Life shouldn't be this hard.  
_Jump…  
_The Avatar shouldn't be this easily defeated. She held her breath and shut her eyes. She leaned forward, ready.  
But she hesitated. She thought she had heard her name being called from a distance. Someone was looking for her.  
**_JUMP NOW!_** The voice raged.  
**_  
NO!_** Some part of her mind pushed back. The conflict was unbearable. Shaking her head to clear it of the urgings, she gritted her teeth and failed to hold back the sobs. Burying her face in her hands she lowered herself to ground, hugging her knees to her chest and crying.

She heard rustling of cloths behind her. She saw dark orange and yellow out of the corner of her eye.  
"Not now, Tenzin. I just want to be left alone,"

"But you called me here," Korra's back stiffened. Turning around she found the last person she expected to see. "Aang" she said in admiration. Bliss spread through her as she looked up at him. She had called him so many times in her hours of need. She was so lost, this was the first time she hadn't called to him.

"You have finally connected with your spiritual self"

She rose to her feet, "How?"

"When we hit our lowest point, we are open to the greatest change," a look of remembrance crossed his face. Avatars from century's past materialized behind him.

She watched with a sense of peace. Aang had finally come to her. She felt accepted rather than rejected as she would have thought. She smiled, closing her eyes and opening herself to the connection of his touch against her chest and forehead. His essence spread through her. She let him enfold her, and she felt whole again. A glow encased them as he transferred his knowledge into her. His energy healed her, and she knew that now she could do the same. She felt the other avatars disappear, only to join their power inside her.

* * *

Mako had ran from the compound to find her. Not even knowing if he was going the right way, he whistled for Naga. Looking around and saw nothing. He continued to run North East. He used his bending to heat himself, without it he would have frozen. A few moments later Naga came bounding over a hill of snow. He leapt into the saddle and spurred her in the direction she had come.

He spotted Korra just as she was leaning forward over the cliff. He called to her, horrified at what she was about to do. He was still too far away to save her. The polarbear dog bounded down the slope, making their way toward the girl. Naga bounded over a crevasse and his attention was temporarily averted as he narrowly managed to stay in the saddle. When he regained his hold, he looked up to see Korra looking away from the edge.  
Naga slowed as they neared. Mako would have rushed to Korra, but he sat stone still as a blue glow encased her. He slipped from the saddle as the glow faded. Her eyes snapped open and the blue radiance of her avatar spirit shown brilliantly in the day light.

Mako felt the blood drain from his face. A vortex of wind lifted her into the air and swept out in a ripple around her. Fire raced out in a similar manner, and sizzling the chilled air. Using the influence of all her past lives she felt the earth far below the ice, moving it and forcing the ice under her to quake. Her arms lifted and the waters of the ocean rose up to splash above the cliff at her command.

Mako took a few steps toward her as the whirling air died down. Residual snow swirled around her as her feet tipped ground once again. The luminosity in her eyes faded, Mako could see the slight slump of her shoulders. She turned to face him.  
The raw bending power he had witnessed frightened him… but when he saw her face he smiled. Somehow he knew everything was balanced within' her. He walked toward her in relief. She smiled back and ran to him, unable to contain her delight. He opened his arms and caught her, twirling her around. He held her closely, feeling her warmth, her life.

She pulled away, touching his cheek as he had her's earlier, "I love you too,"

His heart swelled. Moving her hand to the back of his neck she pulled him into a kiss. His hand slipped around her back to pull her against him. The spirit of the world was whole once again.


End file.
